


Friends With Benefits (It Wasn't Supposed To Happen This Way)

by narryohlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18-Year-Old Louis, 25-Year-Old Harry, Actor Harry, Actor Louis, Bottom Louis, M/M, Movie AU, Mpreg Louis, Older Harry, Top Harry, Younger Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narryohlarry/pseuds/narryohlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry AU: Louis and Harry are famous actors and are staring in their first movie together. They are familiar with each others work, but have never actually met each other. Now that they have been cast in the new movie, Friend With Benefits, the were going to be seeing a lot of each other.</p>
<p>(sorry I'm shit at summaries...I promise it gets better...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for updates about this story! Let me know what you think and let me know what you want to see happen in this fic!! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

Hello and welcome to this story!

This story has one writer and that is me, if you see this being posted anywhere else please let me know :) 

This is the first chaptered fanfic I have ever written and I really appreciate comments and criticisms that will help me make this story better (but please be nice :)

Please note: I do not own any of these characters or anything like that, this is completely fiction and please extend your imagination for some parts :)

This story has no official updating schedule, sometimes I will update twice a day, twice a week, once every two weeks, or four times in two months, but I try my best to give you quality, constant content for this story. When I have one figured out I will let you all know immediately!

If you ever want to contact me, feel free to leave a comment, I try to respond to all of them! You can also follow me on [Instagram](https://instagram.com/larry.heart.eyes/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/larryhearteyes_) and [Tumblr](http://larryhearteyess.tumblr.com)!

<https://instagram.com/larry.heart.eyes/>

<https://twitter.com/larryhearteyes_>

<http://larryhearteyess.tumblr.com>

Thank you so much to everyone who has clicked on this story and taken time out of their lives to read it, you have no idea how much that means to me.

Now on with the show!! I really do hope you enjoy!!


	2. Chapter 1 - Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for updates about this story! Let me know what you think and let me know what you want to see happen in this fic!! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

The day started out like any normal day would, Harry was in his dressing room getting his hair and makeup done while looking over the script for his new movie Friend With Benefits, starring himself and a fellow actor Louis Tomlinson.

Now, he had heard of Louis, met him briefly, and discussed the new upcoming season for the Manchester United Football team at a premier for a film that a mutual friend of theirs was starring in a few months back. Since then, they had meet at other events, said quick “hellos” to each other, but never really interacted like friends. They had never formally been introduced to each other or spent any quality time together, but now they were doing a movie, one that had them casted as lovers, Harry wanted to meet Louis personally before they start filming and get to know him. All Harry knew about Louis was that he was younger than he was, by a significant amount of years, and that they were both from England. He couldn't wait to work on this film to get to know more about him.

After reading over the script a few time and played a few games on his phone, Harry’s hair and makeup was done and he could finally get down to the set so they could start shooting. Today they were filming their first scene together. The movie starts with Louis and Harry’s characters getting piss drunk and sleeping together. To say Harry was nervous would be an understatement. He hasn’t even met the Louis properly, and the first impression he will have of him is how big his dick is.

Harry walked through the halls and down to the lot that the would be doing the scene on. He was grateful that they were filming inside to start because it felt like a million degrees in LA at the moment and he didn't wake to be sweating on camera.

He got down to the set, was given his outfit and changed while the director went over some of the basics he needed to know about the set, where things were placed, where his props were, how he should maneuver around the doors etcetera. Harry listened with one ear open as the director talked to him about what he needed to know, but a;ll Harry was focused on was where Louis was.

“Ok and after you enter -”

“Is Louis coming to set today? I was told we were starting shooting at 12 and its already 12:45” Harry said, cutting the director off.

“Oh well you see, he called in last night that he needed to tie up some loose ends with his schooling and his family and that he would be out here as soon as he possible could. In the mean time, we are going to be working on some of the few scenes that he's not in with you so we can get them out of the way.”

“Oh right, he still is in school…” Harry disappointedly nodded his head and continued to get dressed and prepared for the day.

**********

“All right Harry, great work today! I loved the effort you put in, I cant wait to see how you and Louis blend together” the director said, turning off the camera and gathering up his materials that he didn't need anymore.

“Thanks so much, I’m really looking forward to this movie, nothing like I’ve ever done before, should be fun” Harry said with a smile on his face.

He toed off his shoes and took off his shirt, changing back into what he was wearing before they started shooting. He and the director walked back in the direction of the dressing rooms, taking lightly about what was to come for the film and how the would progress if Louis still didn’t show up tomorrow. Harry said a quick “goodbye” to the director and entered the dressing room. He was met with his manager Nick and given the rundown of what events were coming up. Harry didn’t listen completely because he knew that Nick would email him all the information he would need that night.

“Ok, and tomorrow you have a press conference announcing the movie, with or without Louis so be prepared to answer any questions they ask you. I will send you a list of what they will be asking so you can prepare. Also go home and get some rest, after the conference you come right back here to film, it will be a long day and we want our lead in tip top shape.”

“All right Nick thanks for the warning, I think my cars out front now so I’m just going to head home.”

“Ok H, look out for my email tonight!!” Nick said as he walked out the door and to his car.

There were paparazzi outside the studio yelling questions at Harry as he got into the back of the black escalade. Once inside the car, the driver started to drive to his house, all while Harry anticipated the day to come. The drive went smoothly and Harry was home in no time. He lived in a gated community with rich and important people on either side of, but ne never bothered to introduce himself to them.He said thank you to his driver and got out of the car. He put in his code for his gate and walked up his driveway.

After living in LA for a permanent 7 years now, he owned his own house, not just an apartment like what he first lived in. The house was spacious and luxurious. It had high ceilings, big open rooms and a back yard with a pool and garden lounge area. It wasn't the biggest house in LA, but he was the only one living there and he didn't usually have many people love so it worked for him. When he first moved to LA when he was 18 he was living in a small 3 room apartment that he could barely afford. To say that his life had changed for the better was an understatement.

He got inside, took of his shoes and made his way to the kitchen. It was nearing seven and he was to tired to cook himself dinner so instead he got his phone and called for a take away. While waiting he decided to take a shower, get changed and watch some TV.

His evening was boring, he ate dinner, watched some sports, texted his sister and did some laundry. A day in the life of Harry Styles.

He got himself tucked up into bed with the TV playing softly in the background as he scrolled through twitter. He tweeted a few people who asked how he was doing and followed a few fans back. He stalked some accounts of fans laughing to himself at what they were saying about him. Right before he was going to put his phone down and gto to bed, he got a notification that he was mentioned in a tweet.

@Louis_Tomlinson tweeted: “So bummed I couldn't be on set today ! Cant wait to start filming tomorrow with @Harry_Styles Hopefully my plane makes it in time !!”

Harry looked at his phone before deciding to compose his own tweet to Louis.

@Harry_Styles tweeted: “@Louis_Tomlinson we missed you on set today, can’t wait to meet you properly!”

After the tweet had sent Harry decided that he would finally go to sleep. He set his alarm on his phone for 5:45 and plugged his phone is. When everything was where it needed to be, Harry pulled the blankets up to his chin and fell into a dreamless sleep, excited for what the next day had in store for him.

**********

“BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP -”

“arrrggghhhh okkk turn off already!” Harry mumbled, slapping around on his bedside table for her phone.

His alarm was blaring through the room, calling for him to get up and ready for the day. Harry tiredly tumbled out of bed grabbing a shirt from the floor and making his way downstairs. He got out a bowl, some cereal and some milk and ate his breakfast while watching the morning news before making his way back upstairs to shower and get ready. He made his way to the bathroom, stripping down as he went. He took off his shirt and boxers standing in the bathroom in nothing but his socks. He rubbed his eyes in the way a six year old would. He brushed his teeth, combed through his hair for any knots and then took off his socks. He got in the shower and just stood under the spray of the water. He washed his hair and his body and face quickly before the water got to cold. When he was done he get out and checked the time seeing that it was 6:27, his car wouldnt be there to pick him up for another 30 minutes so he pulled a towel around his waist and made his way to his bed. He flopped down on his back and reached for his phone. He texted his family, tweeted a few random and unrelated tweets to whatever he was doing and then went to his DM’s. He has messages from fans asking for a follow or telling him how hot he was. He smiled a replied to a few and then saw one form Louis.

DM from @Louis_Tomlinson: Hey Harry! Its so great to be working with you!! I can’t wait to meet you today. Do you know what time we have to be on set?

Harry smiled and went to his calendar app. He was told he had to be at the studio of 7.30 to do over a few lines and get ready for the press conference that was at 12:00. Going back to twitter he responded to Louis message.

DM from @Harry_Styles: Hey mate! I was told to meet at the studio at 7:30 to run lines and we have a press conference today but I’m not sure if you're going to have to go if your plane doesn't get in on time. Just come whenever you can I think.

Harry waited a few minutes to see if Louis would respond but after three ha gone by he closed his phone and decided to get ready. He dressed in black skinny jeans, a black band t-shirt. He didn't need to get so dressed up because they would most likely have clothes for him at the studio. He slipped on some boots and his ring and made his way downstairs to wait for his car.

The ride to the lot was uneventful. He played aa on his phone and scrolled through instagram. By the time he had refreshed his feed twice they had arrived at the studio. Harry got out of the escalade where the paparazzi were waiting out front for him. He quickly walked into the building and through the halls to his dressing room. When he got there his hair and makeup team were already there, as was his manager Nick.

“Good morning Nick, how are you today? Have you started the juice diet I recommended yet?” Harry asked sitting down in the chair in front of the mirror as people surrounded him to start his hair and makeup. He was handed a thermos that had a drink in it, berries, kale, and other healthy things he enjoyed.

“Can't say I have mate but did you look over my email last night? Or do we need to go over the questions now? Nick asked, pulling up a chair so he was sat next to Harry.

“I'm feeling confident, but if would make you feel better, we can go over them now” Harry said taking a sip from his drink.

“Ok awesome well lets just chat about a few things..”

For the next 45 minutes as Harry got his hair and makeup done, Nick went through liens with him and questions that would be asked at the press conference. Harry was feeling prepared and ready for the day, so much so he didnt even realize that someone wasn't there.

“Ok Nick,” Harry said getting up from his chair with his drink and script,

“Im feeling good now lets head down to set.”

“Ill meet you down there. I need to send a few emails and call a few people” Nick said sitting back down as harry made his way out the door.

After leaving the room, Harry walked down the hall a few steps before realizing he forgot his phone in the room. He quickly turned around, just as someone walked out of the room behind him. The two people collided, Harry’s drink going all over the unnamed person, and paper falling to the ground next to him.

“OH MY GOODNESS I'M SO SORRY!!” “ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!” Both of them said at the same time.

Harry helped the unnamed person up, gathering his papers and picking up his thrombus from the ground.

“Oops! I’m so sorry about your shirt! ugh im such a clutz sorry!!” Harry said finally looking up for the first time.

He made eyes contact with the boy in front of him soon realizing who it was. He was mesmerized by the blue eyes staring into his own green ones, speechless.

“Oh umm Hi, I’m Louis, you’re Harry right?”

“Oh umm, yeah I’m Harry. Nice to meet you Louis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for clicking on this story!! Please let me know what you think and I hope you like it!!!


	3. Chapter 2 - Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for updates about this story! Let me know what you think and let me know what you want to see happen in this fic!! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

“Louis! Can you go get your sisters from school? Oh! And can you also go get some milk from the store, we are running low and I won’t have time this weekend to get any!” His mum called from downstairs.

Louis was in his room finishing up his last school assignments so that he could graduate early and move permanently to LA. His parents said that he didn't need to finish school, that he could go straight into acting and not worry about what would happen if this whole movie thing didn't go well. Although Louis loved the sound of that, he wanted to secure something in his life and if that meant finishing school that he could eventually, some day go back to university, that was good for him.

“Louis please! If you don’t go now the girls will miss ballet and you'll get stuck in traffic coming home and I really need that milk darling!!” Louis’ mom yelled up again.

He could tell that she was on edge about him moving to LA, even though she was happy for him, she would be here all by herself with six kids to look after without his help.

“I’m coming down now mum, just writing my name!” he called back up.

He put his pencil down, put on his shoes and made his way down the steps and into the kitchen. There he found two crying twins and a frazzled mum.

“Oh thank goodness. Ok so I need you to go pick up Phoebe, Daisy and Fizzy, Lottie is staying after schools with some friends to work on a project. The twins need to be dropped off at ballet, their things are in the back of the car, and Fizzy can go with you to get the milk, or just stay in the car, however she is feeling. And Louis if any of them ask for something special at the store say no, we already have too many sweets.” his mum rattled off to him. If he weren't already so used to this upbeat lifestyle, he would have needed her to repeat all the instructions a second time.

“Ok got it mum, twins to dance, milk, not treats. Anything else before I’m off?”

“No that should be good love.” his mum said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled to himself and blushed slightly at the kiss, giving kisses back to his mum and the two crying twins in their highchairs.

“You be good for mummy and maybe when I get back we’ll play outside a bit, hmmm?” he asked in a high pitch baby voice, getting the two babies to giggle slightly.

After his goodbyes, Louis was off to his sister's school, waiting outside for them to come to the familiar car. While he waited, he texted a few mates, and emailed some teachers his last minute questions about his graduation requirements. Soon enough, his three sisters slowly piled into the car, each saying hello and telling him bits about their day. When everyone was there, Fizzy in the front with Louis and the two twins in the back changing for ballet, they were off.

“And then Katie was getting all huffy about her shoes -”

“YEAH! She kept yelling that because we had the same pair we couldn't be friends anymore! I don’t understand!”

The twins in the back were arguing about some random nonsense that he didn't really understand, but pretended to go along with. Halfway through their rant through, Fizzy had put in her headphones to block out the noise.

“Well that sounds ridiculous and she doesn't deserve your friendship Daisy, isn't that right Phoebe?” Louis said, trying to sound as engaged as possible, but not sure what he was even talking about.

“Right Louis! You're always right. She's silly Daisy, don't listen to her” Phoebe said, fixing her bow on her head.

“Well I’m so happy I helped with your friend problems, but now it's dance time, do you need me to walk you in or are you two ok?” Louis asked, turning around to make sure they were all dressed and ready.

“We are all set Lou! Love you see you later!” Phoebe said jumping out of the car and running up to the dance building.

“Are you going to pick us up Lou, and will you still be there when we get home? Daisy asked timidly, still inside of the car.

“Of course im picking you up bug! And I’m not leaving until tomorrow, and even then my flight leaves after you go to bed so we can spend the whole day together. Does that sound good?” Louis asked, moving around in his seat so he was facing Daisy more.

“Perfect boo! I love you” Daisy said, hopping out of the car and running to catch up with her sister.

When both the girls were inside the building, Louis drove away and made his way to the supermarket to pick up the milk he needed.

When he got there he asked Fizzy if she wanted to stay in the car or come in with him and she picked the car saying,

“I’ve had a long day, leave me alone.”

Louis just brushed off the comment as he walked through the store looking for the freezer section. It shouldn't have bothered him as much as it did, but he assumes its because he's leaving tomorrow that his sister would want to spend more time with him. He found the milk and proceed to the check out and made his way back to the car. He drove himself and Fizzy home, trying to make small talk with the adolescent, but each time he spoke he was told to stop talking or the radio was just turned up louder.

***************

The evening was normal, his whole family sitting around the table, two chatty twins, two gurgling babies, two angsty teens, two tired parents and Louis. Louis sat and listened to his sisters talk while his mum and dad fed the babies their food. Everyone making conversation and taking over each other was usually for their family and they had all gotten used to the commotion by now. Louis helped clean up the dishes after all the girls had gone to their rooms to do whatever girls do. His dad was cleaning up the dining room while him and his mom made small talk while they loaded the dishwasher.

“So, are you all packed and ready for tomorrow? I know your flight is in the evening, but I don't want you worrying and panicking when you should be saying your goodbyes and resting” his mom asked, handing him another plate.

“Yeah I think I’m all good. I just have a few shoes to put away, get together my passport and boarding pass and I think I’m all set” Louis said as he continued to put in plates and bowls.

“Ok good. We are really happy for you Louis, I hope you know that. And I hope you remember to call and text us every single chance you get” she said, getting a bit teary eyed.

“Of course mum, don't even worry about that, you'll probably be telling me to stop calling you because of the amount of times I call you guys” he said putting his plate down to reach over and hug his mum.

“Never, boo, never”

***************

The next morning, Louis woke up early so he could get all of his school work in the mail on time and be back for breakfast. His mum had made him a special going away breakfast/brunch and to say he was excited was an understatement. He chatted with his family around the table about what his schedule was like and where he would be living and who he would be working with. Louis rambled on and on about he tweeted his co star Harry and how he had gotten a response back. He was bloody excited for this opportunity and really couldn't wait to make his first movie.

The days proceeded on with Louis spending as much time as he could with his sisters, Daisy wanting to spend the most with him. She and him had a different bond and he knew she was going to miss him the most.

He went to the park with the twins, played with the babies in the backyard and went shopping with the older girls, trying to get in as much time as he could with everyone. He knew he would be able to spend time with his parents that evening because his flight wouldn't be leaving until after everyone was in bed.

“Dont worry bug, I will be back before you know it and if mum lets me, I will fly you out and you can come to the set and meet everyone, how does that sound?” He asked daisy that night before she went to sleep. She had been crying, her eyes red and her nose sniffle.

“Ok… Just don't forget about us please boo… I love you” she said sadly, bringing her head into his chest.

“Never bug, how could I forget you? I love you!” he said in return trying to cheer her up.

After he had said goodnight to the babies and all of his sisters, he grabbed his bags and brought them downstairs and left them by the door. It was 6:30 and his flight left at 8:00, so they would have to be leaving soon if they were going to make it in time.

“Bye Lou, be good and make us proud ok?” his dad said while pulling him in for a hug and kissing the top of his head.

“I love you dad, I’ll call you as soon as I land, promise.” He said, hugging his dad back.

He quickly said his goodbyes, and he and his mum were off to the airport.

***************

Louis had gotten to his gate in the nick of time, right as the passengers could begin boarding. He said a speedy goodbye to his mum as he made his way to the plane. The director of the movie had called while he was in the car, and was please to hear that Louis was on his way and that he couldn't wait to meet him in person.

As Louis got seated in his first class seat, courtesy of the movie, he began to doze of for the 11 hour flight ahead of him.

“Welcome to Los Angeles, and we hope you enjoyed your flight!” was what Louis woke up to the next day. It was nearing 11:00 pm in LA and Louis was exhausted. He couldn't wait to get to his hotel for the evening and just sleep until tomorrow. Because he was in first class he was able to depart the plane first and get to his bags. After he collected his things and found his valet, he called his parents and left voice messages to let them know that he landed and was safe and that he was soon off to the hotel. There were very quick thank you’s exchanged and before Louis knew it, he was in bed again and fast asleep.

Because he had been asleep all day on a plane, and he was jet lagged, Louis woke up that morning at 4:00, which wasn't that bad, but it was still extremely early and there was nothing for Louis to do. He put the TV on and played on his phone until 5:15 and called for room service. He was told that it would take another 45 minutes for his food to be ready so he decide to take a shower and get all his things ready. He didn't know when he should call the car to come pick his up and take him to the studio so Louis did the only thing he could think of and DM Harry. After he sent him his initial question, Harry responded back almost immediately.

DM from @Harry_Styles: Hey mate! I was told to meet at the studio at 7:30 to run lines and we have a press conference today but I’m not sure if you're going to have to go if your plane doesn't get in on time. Just come whenever you can I think.

Louis read over the DM, deciding not to respond. He told the car to come at 6:30 so he could be at the studio and catch up on what he had missed in the past few days. After he had everything sorted, he got in the shower and cleaned off all the dirt from the plane. After feeling refreshed, he got out, ate his breakfast and went down to the lobby to wait for his car.

***************

Louis has gotten to the studio and met up with his hair and makeup team. They chatted and learned about each other and Louis knew they were going to be great friends. Louis met up with his American manager from his team, Liam, his stylist Zayn and hair his makeup artist Niall. They were all from the American branch of the company he was signed with, but all from England and Ireland and that made him feel slightly less home sick. After he got his hair and makeup done, the director had come to his dressing room to meet with him. They made jokes and fooled around all while going over Louis lines and making sure he was cut out for the job. The director seemed to like him and that look a load off of his shoulders.

“Well it was lovely meeting you Louis! I’m going to head down to the set and meet with the other cast members and we are going to get started shooting. If you are still feeling jet lagged thats fine come down when you’re ready but it would be amazing if you could come down for the press conference.

“Of course boss! And give me a few minutes and I’ll be down for shooting, I just need to use the toilet and get my stuff together.”

“Sounds perfect! See you soon!” the director said leaving Louis dressing room.

Louis made small talk with his team as he got dressed in comfy clothes to go run some lines. When he was ready he left his dressing room, telling his team he would see them later.

It wasn't even until he was two steps outside his door that he was smashed into by a moving figure.

“OH MY GOODNESS I'M SO SORRY!!” “ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!” Both of them said at the same time.

Louis was disoriented and confused but when he soon realized the other man was he was star struck. Harry Styles had just bumped into him and spilled his drink all over his shirt.

“Oops! I’m so sorry about your shirt! ugh im such a clutz sorry!!” Harry said finally looking up at Louis for the first time.

When Louis realized that Harry wasn't going to say anything and only continue to stare into his eyes he decide to say something.

“Oh umm Hi, I’m Louis, you’re Harry right?” Louis says with a bit of a stutter, unsure of how Harry would react.

“Oh umm, yeah I’m Harry. Nice to meet you Louis.” Harry replied back with a small smile on his face.

“Would you like to walk down to the studio with me?” Louis asked, slightly nervous looking down at his feet.

“I would love too.” Harry said, stilling staring into Louis’ eyes.  
And just like that, the two of them were walking to the studio together with a comfortable silence around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like this chapter? Do you guys like that I wrote these first two chapters from each of their points of view based on how they met? After these first two chapters, I think I'm going to be writing in first person alternating from Louis and Harry each chapter. Let me know if you want me to change that! Thanks so much for reading!!


	4. Chapter 3 - Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for updates about this story! Let me know what you think and let me know what you want to see happen in this fic!! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

Walking next to Harry was slightly intimidating. He stood at a massive height of 6’2 while I was only 5’8. Granted I was 7 years younger than he was. With Harry being 25, and me being 18, there was a lack of things to talk about. Although we were in the same age range in society, I was still a teenager and Harry was a man. I didn't want Harry to think that through this experience of shooting together that he was babysitting, but I also didn't want him to think that I was a silly teen who was going to do illegal things and follow after other teenagers who were in this business. I was in this to gain experience and hopefully become successful. Having Harry as a friend after this would just be an added bonus.

Because of the age difference, I grew up watching Harry’s rise to fame. When I was 12, Harry was 19, and up and coming actor and he started in the biggest movie of the year that year. The movie was huge, and made me realize that when I got older, I too want to be a famous actor. The movie won awards and everything! But at the time, I couldn't get over how cute the main character was. I remember talking with all my friends, who were girls, at school about how cute the main actor was and how they all wanted to date him. I never said a word, but I was thinking exactly what they were.

I knew I was gay from a very early age, and watching Harry for the first time when he was 19 really sealed the knot for me. I’ve never had to hide that fact that I was gay. Sure I was in the closet until I was 16, but when I came out I was accepted and loved by all the people that mattered. That’s why I was so happy to get the role for this movie and that it was based around gay lovers. My first acting experience wouldn't have to be that much acting.

We had been walking in silence and I didn’t want Harry to think all I could do was stutter so I decided to start a conversation.

“So umm” I cleared my throat, gaining his attention.

He looked down at me as we continued to walk, letting me know he was listening.

“Have you, umm, done any shooting for the film yet?” I asked tentatively.

Really Louis? Thats all you could ask? You sound like a loser!

“Yeah, weve run a few liens and filmed a few scenes that you aren't in, nothing that important. Just some filler stuff” Harry replied looking back ahead.

I decided to just nod, not wanting to embarrass myself any further.

The walk continued in silence, neither one of us talking, just silently walking to our destination.

***************

“Alright boys, places everyone, we need to stay on schedule today, we still have a lot of things to do before we head out to the press conference so chop chop everyone” the director demanded from his chair.

There was a circle of chairs in the middle on the set where we would be running lines before we actually started shooting.

“Ok, Harry, Louis, sit there and lets start with the first since you're in together. Weve already filmed Harry going to the club in the very beginning, and Louis you meet Harry’s character at the club so you haven't really missed anything” the director said, opening his script to the needed page.

Harry and I sat down in our chairs next to each other and opened our scripts. I had read over, and finalized all of my memorization when I was on my way to LA, so I felt very prepared with what I need to know.

“Ok boys, just start from the beginning and we will critique or change anything that needs to be changed before we actually begin” the director said, calling action and we began to read.

Harry started his lines, and I followed with mine. We read through the script with no problem only the occasional,

“Be more emotional” or “Exaggerate that line.”

I made the necessary notes in my script and soon enough we were done with our reading.

“Alright boys, got get glammed up and changed and we will film this one scene and then head out” the director said, moving his chair to over behind the camera.

I walked over to my corner of the set where my team was and was greeted by Niall and Zayn, Liam following closely behind them.

Niall started on my hair and Zayn was throwing clothes at me that I needed for the scene. As they worked, Liam told me extra little details that I needed to know.

“Ok so after this is shoot your going to change your shirt, and get in a car with us and we will head over to the press conference. In the car we will prep you with all the questions that will be asked and how you should answer them. Keep that in the back of your head, but for now just focus on your liens and do a kick ass job kid” Liam said giving me a pat on the shoulder. Niall was just finishing my makeup and Zayn was straightening out my clothes. When it was time for me to got to set.

“Don’t worry babe, you'll be fine” Zayn said finishing up and giving me a pat on the bum.

I gave him a small smile and walked over to the set where I was greeted by Harry. He was dressed to the nines in an expensive looking suit that was probably tailored just for him. I had on ripped jeans, and a dark blue button down shirt on, with the top two buttons undone.

“Are you nervous?’ Harry asked next to me, adjusting his suit jacket and tucking his long hair behind his ear.

I blushed, looking down slightly fiddling with my button down shirt, answering him quietly.

“Umm only a bit, this is my first real role and I don’t want to mess up or ruin the scene or anything to go wrong” I rambled on and on naming everything that could go bad during this one shoot.

“Hey, don't worry about it ok, thats what takes are for. We've rehearsed and practices, I know you know your lines, don't worry, you got this” Harry whispered in my ear, tilting my chin up with his finger so he could look me in the eyes.

I gave him a small, but confident smile in return, looking back down waiting for the director's instructions.

***************

The first scene of the movie was of Finn, (my character), and Ethan, (Harry’s character). The movie started with the two of them coming home drunk from a club, making out and ultimately leading to their one night stand. Now this shouldn't have been a problem, seeing that we were both professional actors, but I had a slight crush on Harry and I was trying to think of ways not to get hard while filming this fifteen minute scene. I didnt want to scare Harry away, or make the rest of their filming awkward.

The people around us were touching up the set, fluffing pillows behind the pretend door and making sure everything was in place. This only made my heart beat faster. Harry was looking like a God next to me and that just made me so nervous and Harry didn’t even have to try! He is making this so hard for me to keep myself composed around him.

I turned to look at Harry, looking for any signs of doubt in his eyes, but when I could find none, I turned back forward contemplation how I would get through this scene without making a fool of myself.

Softly in the background I heard the director calling people to their places, pulling me out of my daydream. Harry gave me a small nod, and taking his place on his mark. It was showtime.

“Ok boys, you know what to do and remember, your drunk, so act drunk. I want you to hobble around, trip over each other, laugh a bit. Improvise with the script, but make sure there is touching and kissing, we want to feel your frustration. Harry be dominating, use your power and take control when you feel it's about right. You're a good half a foot taller than Louis is so use that to your advantage ok? And Louis tease Harry, make this scene fun! Remember, this is going to be one of the first things people are going to see, capture their interest! Ok and action!” the director said from his stance behind the camera.

When the words action were announced to the set, I put on a brave face and went into actors mode. My mark was behind Harry’s, as if I were to be following him into his apartment. I wrapped my arms around Harry’s stomach, hugging him from behind and giggling into his shoulder blades.

“Ethan hurryyy” I moaned, dragging out the name.

I nuzzled my nose into his back, working my way up to Harry’s neck to start leaving small kisses. Harry pretended to fumble with the keys to allow me some time to start teasing. Harry soon opened to door to the set, swinging me around and closing the set door behind me. I was smashed into the now closed door, my eyes opening wide and innocently looking at Harry.

“Why don’t we take this to your room, hmm?” I asked, standing on my tiptoes to gently place kisses along Harry’s jaw, working down to his open shirt.

Soon I was lifted into the air and over Harry’s shoulder.

“I think that is a wonderful idea” Harry said, leaving a smack on my ass while walking over to the joined room of the set that was supposed to be the bedroom.

Harry threw me down on the bed, taking his shirt off and laying ontop of me. He began to slowly grind, and pepper kisses all along my neck and exposed shoulder. At this point I was letting out moans from underneath Harry and grinding back up into him. Harry put his hands on my hips as if telling me to stop so they wouldn't get too carried away.  
I latched my arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him down so we could kiss. Harry’s lips were soft wound mine, and I found myself wishing that this wasn't a scene so that I could get lost in him for hours. Harry immediately slipped his tongue in and soon we were both kissing with more intensity. Harry’s hand began to travel farther down my torso and it wasn't to long until his hand reached the top of my pants. Our lips detached and I whined as he pulled them off, leaving me panting on the bed with just my underwear on. The scene was coming to its end, Harry taking his pants off, walking towards me in just his underwear and I ran my hands down my chest. Harry fell ontop of me, one hand landing on the side on my head, the other down by my hip. He lazily ran his finger from my neck down to my belly button, earning a whimper from my lips. He started to leave kisses down my chest, to the band of my boxers and soon, the director was yelling cut.

“Boys that was great, we're going to watch that back but I don’t think we're going to need to do another take of that. Phenomenal work the both of you” the director said, standing from his chair.

Harry helped me up from the bed, handing me my pants and shirt that had been discarded on the floor. When we were both dressed again, we watched back the tape agreeing that it was a great scene and didn't need to be reshot.

After, we were dismissed to our dressing rooms to change and head off to the press conference. It was 11:30 and it started at 12:00. With the LA traffic, I don't think there was any way we're going to make it and now I know why Liam told me I was only going to change my shirt and go. In no time we were running to our designated car and off to the venue where the conference was being held.

In the car all I could think of is what had Harry thought of the scene and, fingers crossed, that it would change nothing between them. I knew Harry was a professional actor, but now, my feelings for him just grew stronger and there was nothing I could do about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! I don't think I will be writing to detailed into the filming part of things, only adding the scenes that help shape their relationship the most. Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 4 - Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for updates about this story! Let me know what you think and let me know what you want to see happen in this fic!! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

“This is one of the reasons I hate having to work in LA” Nick said to me.

We had gotten stuck in traffic because there was an accident and no one in LA knows how to drive in the first place. I sat in the back seat playing in my phone as Nick continued to argue with the driver about going faster, and constantly making calls with the director to inform hsi that that we were going to be late.

“Turns out they are a few blocks behind us also stuck in this mess. Im going to call Liam, Louis’ manger and see where they are at.” Nick said pulling out his phone and punching in some numbers.

At the sound of Louis’ name, my ears perked up and he began to actually listen to what Nick had to say.

“ - Really? Ok we are still stuck in traffic, there seems to have been an accident but we will be there soon. You can either keep him backstage or send him out to sit at the table, either way, they won’t start until everyone is there...Ok...see you soon” Nick spoke into his phone before he hung up.

“Ok so they left immediately from the studio, like before we were even at your dressing room and they beat the traffic so they are just going to wait backstage until we all arrive” Nick said turning back around to face forward.

I didn't say anything in return, only shaking my head contently. I wondered what Louis was doing right now; playing on his phone, getting his hair done, walking around. Whatever it was, strangely enough, I really wanted to know, even if that did sound really stalker-y.

**********

Soon enough, we had arrived at the venue, and only 11 minutes late. I walked in with my crew, all of us rushing to the dressing room trying to make up for lost time. I was dressed in a white button up with small silvery and gold decorations on it. My shirt was half way unbuttoned that showed off a few of my tattoos. When my hair, makeup and outfit we approved my my team, I was given a water bottle and ushered into a backstage waiting area. There, Louis and his team were sitting around laughing about something. Louis’ was smiling so bright and he looked so happy that I could keep my eyes off of him. He was glowing. Before I could go over to him and say anything Nick came in and interrupted my thoughts.

“Alright everyone! I just got news that the director has just turned the corner so we are going to get you two set up at the table and hopefully he will be here shortly” and before we knew it we were being escorted behind a curtain and into a room full of press.

When we walked in, flashes started going off and voices were shouting for them to look their way. Louis and and I didn't acknowledge them until we were in our seats and our teams and walked over to the side. The MC informed the crowd that the director was running later and we would wait a few more minutes before starting. Louis and I had been separated by a seat that was reserved for the director and I really want to scoot over so I could chat Louis but before I couldn't do anything the doors opened and the flashes went off again.

“I am very sorry we are late! There was an accident and we were stuck behind a long line or trucks and things. But nevermind that, we are here now. Lets get this show on the road!” The director sat down in between us, greeting us both with a smile before taking a sip from his bottle of water.

**********

The press conference started, with the MC asking each of us to introduce ourselves and the character they were playing in the movie. The director then went on to explain why he wanted to film this movie and how he and the writers came up with the best script and combination of actors for the film. It was all the boring parts that nobody cared about, and I almost fell asleep listening to him ramble on about creative integrity. Soon the questions were directed towards myself and Louis and thats when I started to pay attention.

“Hello I’m Katie and I’m from Hollywood News, how did the two of you get into acting, what or who was your inspiration and why did you both agree to do this movie” she asked into her microphone and sitting back down waiting for them to answer.

Louis looked at me, as if he was silently asking me to answer first. His eyes were full of nerves and I couldn't stand to see him so terrified, so I picked up the question first.

“Well I began acting at a very young age and I always knew I wanted to work in big films with big actors and make a name for myself in the industry. My inspiration came from people before my time, and anyone who was in the films my parents watched. I became fascinated at a very young age and I aspired to be like the people on TV. I started to take acting lessons from a very early age back home in England and I started getting very small parts in TV shows and commercials as an extra and everything just snowballed from there. I agree to this movie because there are, and never will be, enough movie about gay couples and “unconventional” romances and I loved the script and plot line from the first time I read it. There is humor and romance, but also action and heartbreak. It is truly unlike anything you have ever seen before” I finished, looking over to Nick to see if I answered the question correctly, not forgetting to add anything. I got a little nod from him and with that I sat back in my chair, happy with my answer. I looked over to Louis, nodding towards the microphone, telling him to speak up and that it was his turn now.

“Yeah, and to build off of what Harry said, I loved the script and the idea behind the two characters, obviously it isn't just a film that gay people can relate to, it has the ups and downs that all relationships face. Also seeing as this is my very first movie, I was looking to take any role I could get my hands on” Louis laughed into the microphone, adding some humor to the situation.

“Unlike Harry, I didn't start acting at a very young age, I did a few school plays here and there but it was never my ultimate goal to become an actor, I always wanted to be a comedian. I tried stand up back home, but it wasn't really going anywhere. I kept trying out for roles and spots on TV shows, really anything I could get and when I did get this job I packed my bags and moved to LA. As for inspiration, I grew up watching Harry’s movies actually. I was 12 when he was 19 starring in his first feature film and that really drove me to pursue a career. And now, seeing that he is 25 and I’ve only just turned 18. I guess you could say he was an inspiration of mine, and now being able to do a movie with his is incredible” Louis finished, sitting back in his chair, waiting for the next question to be asked when Harry spoke up.

“Cheers mate, bring up that age difference” I huffed, but laughed into the microphone, causing the crowd of press to erupt into laughter.

“I try mate, I try” Louis said back with a smile growing on his face.

The MC then directed the question to someone else.

“Hey guys, I’m Matt and I work with Online Source. What would you say is your main goal for this movie, and what do you want to see come out of it?”

“Umm, I guess the ultimate goal is obviously to make a great movie that people enjoy and go back to see more than once. But also to shine a light on the LGBT community so it isn't this foreign idea to people anymore” I said answering the question.

“Yeah I mean, we want people to have a better understanding about the community we live in and overall to spread equally on a new level for everyone.” Louis said shortly nodding along with his answer.

“Ok now for some other questions, does anyone have questions directed to someone specific?” the MC asked looking around the room.  
Multiple hands shot in the air and there was a pause from the MC before he picked someone.

“Hello, I’m Caroline from MovieWatchers.com, Louis based off your twitter we can tell you really like football, or soccer as we call it here. Have you been watching any recently and do you show off any moves you have in the movie?” Caroline asked politely before handing back to microphone.

“Yeah umm,” Louis said with a chuckle and a wide smile on his face.

“I haven't been able to watch any since I left home because the TV in my new apartment I don't think will have the channels, I mean, I only just flew in today so I’ll have to see when I move in. And in regard to my skills, well, you’ll just have to watch the movie to find out won't you?” He said with a cheeky smile on his face, earning a laugh from the reporter.

**********

The press conference continued on with boring questions about Louis’ move and how he was liking the States so far, and if I was seeing anyone at the moment. Your basic, run of the mill questions. Soon enough the conference was finished and Louis and himself were met by their teams and shuffled out of the room and into vans, heading back to the studio to discuss the upcoming events.

“Ok so today was wonderful and the same is going to happen tomorrow, minus the conference. Come in fresh faced and ready because it's going to be a long day” Nick said, closing his notebook.

“You did really well today H, keep up the good work” he said, turning back around in his seat to give me the back seat to myself.

The rest of the ride was silent, with the exception of the radio and Nick texting people. I leaned my head against the window, the gentle vibration was a comforting feeling as we drove the long drive back to the studio, the day's events playing over in my head.

***************  
When we got back to the studio, we went to the set and sat in our circle of chairs going over what went well today, and what we needed to get done tomorrow.

“Ok boys, you did great today, I cant wait to spend the next couple months on this movie for you. Go home get some sleep and we’ll see you tomorrow.” the director said getting up from his chair.

Louis and I got up at the same time, both saying our “Thank you’s” and “Goodnight’s” to everyone before we made our way back to our rooms to collect our things. I made small talk with Louis as we approached our rooms, talking about the day and the sense in particular.

“You did really well today, especially with all the nerves you had earlier, and not gonna lie that kiss is going to go into my top five list of on screen kisses” I said, throwing my arm over Louis’ small shoulders pulling him into a side hug.

“Well thanks I guess. And seeing as you're my only on screen kiss I’ve had, I guess you can take my first place” Louis said leaning comfortably into my side.

I felt safe with Louis in my arms.

We walked and talked about what our plans for the rest of the evening and what we were looking forward to most for tomorrow's shoot. When we reached our rooms, Louis detached himself from my hold and opening his dressing room door.

“I really enjoyed today, can’t wait for tomorrow” he said slowly slipping inside his room as I did the same to my door across the hall.

“Me too Louis, and I mean it about that kiss” I said. I could feel the slight blush crossed my face.

All Louis could do was smile back at me and walk into his room. Sighing, I did the same and closed the door behind me, leaning against the door for support. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holing and wrapped my arms around myself. I was beginning to fall hard for Louis and I didn’t even know him properly, there was just this strong feeling that was telling him to be with Louis, guiding him towards him.

If only he knew that Louis was sitting with his back against his dressing room door, thinking the exact same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter!! I will be posting all of these chapters on Tumblr (http://larryhearteyess.tumblr.com), so if you want to read them there you can!! Look out for the next chapter! 
> 
> Also just a p.s: I will be adding mpreg Louis to this story in later chapters!


	6. Chapter 5 - Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for updates about this story! Let me know what you think and let me know what you want to see happen in this fic!! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

Louis point of view

We had continued filming for the next few months, working on our characters’ development and progression of the script. It had been almost 9 months since I've been home, but we had split up the shooting of the movie, so we had only been working on it for about 7 months. I have really been loving it. I understand why co stars get so close now and why everyone is in the industry aren't always as mean as the media makes them out to be. I realized that everyone is really nice on and off set, always offering to go to lunch or just hangout on their off days. Me and Harry have so many inside joke and most of the times we will burst into laughter and be in stitches while filming for no reason at all. Today, we have been filming a scene where my characters, Finn and Harry’s character, Ethan were hanging around with friends, having a pool party and discussing some drama that was written into the movie. Harry thought it would be a good idea and used the prop that were lying around and work off script. If there is one thing I have learned while working on the movie, it's that sometimes if you improvise and make something up on the spot, more times than not the director will roll with it. And that's exactly what Harry did. In the scene we were supposed to just be lounging around, some of the extras swimming around. There were water guns and beach balls in a tub near by, along with water balloons and pool toys to make the scene more pool like. I was running my line, talking to one of the other characters when something hits the back of my head. 

“Yeah, I mean Claire is right, you just -” SPLASH!

Harry had thrown a water balloon at the back of my head. I turned around not sure what to do, trying to stay in characters as much as possible without bursting into laugher. There was a look in Harry’s eye, as if he was telling em to go with it. 

“Ethan!! Why did you do that! Now I’m all wet!” I said, exasperated, but smiling while I improvised my lines. 

The extras seems confused not knowing what to do, seeing as this wasn't in the film so they continued to play around and continue what they were doing originally. 

“Come on Finn, you gotta lighten up a bit!” Harry said placing his hands on my hips. 

With a smirk on my face, I grabbed a balloon and lobbed it at Harry, hitting on him square in the nose. He looked at me shocked, before chuckling slightly and before I knew it, everyone was throwing water balloons at each other. In the midst of it all, Harry grabbed me by the hand pulling me away from the war going on. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a camera following us. 

“See Finn, just have a bit more fun…” Harry said, fixing some of my now soaked fringe. 

I looked into his eyes, a without hesitation stood on my tippy toes and kissed him. It was short and sweet and perfectly fit for the scene. Harry and my characters were just getting acquainted with each other, still trying to figure out if they were friends or not and this was definitely the turning point. And if I kissed Harry because he was wet, shirtless and looked beautiful with the sun radiating over the crown of his head then no one needed to know. 

“Alright CUT!! Boys that was perfect!! That wasn’t even in the script but I wish it was! Outstanding improve job guys, that will definitely be making the finals cut” the director said, jumping down from his chair and walking over to them. 

The extras were filing off set and the crew was handing out towels to everyone. Although it was LA, we were outside in march, it was evening and getting a bit chilly. 

“Great work today guys, go back to your trailers, get changed and come back for a quick meeting and you will be on your way in no time” the director said, giving each of them a pat on the back before walking away to his own trailer. 

“You were great today, and that improv was such a great idea, you added so much to the scene, it would have been boring without it…” I said, mentally scolding myself for rambling. 

“Thank you, but you truly added all the magic, and I have to say, that smirk you made was quite cute if i'm being honest”  
“It wasn’t supposed to be cute! I was trying to be mischievous!” I huffed, my shoulders deflating in defeat but a smile on my face.

“Well you looked very cute but that's because you're always cute” Harry said pulling me into his arms and hugging me sideways as we walked. 

And wait, what?

Harry said that I was cute. What world am I living in, when did I die. Is he flirting? He can't possibly be flirting. And what do I say back?! You look cute too? No I can't possible say that. You have to say SOMETHING you idiot!

I was internally fighting with myself when we arrived at our trailers. I let a small blush overcome my cheeks as I moved closer into Harry’s side.

“Well thank you for the compliment, but I was trying to look mischievous…” I said as I removed myself from his arms and walking up the steps to my trailers. 

“I’ll wait for you so we can walk to the meeting” He said walking up to his own trailer. 

I didn’t say anything and just waked inside, being bombarded by Niall and Zayn changing me out of my wet clothes and fixing my hair. They worked in a comfortable silence as I played on my phone and tweeted a few fans who had been following to progress of the movie. Soon enough they were done and I was packing up my bag to leave. I was dressed in a sweatshirt and comfy pants with my backpack slung over my shoulder. I said goodnight to Niall and Zayn and left the trailer. Outside, standing where he said he would be was Harry. He was dressed in black skinny jeans and a shirt that unbuttoned halfway down his chest. His hair was being kept back by his sunglasses and he had a big black bag in his left hand. Just looking at his make my knees weak. I walked down the stairs of my trailer and the two of us made our way over to the tent where the director was. 

“Alright boys, again great day today. Tomorrow we are going to be in the office just running a few more lines and completing the script and everything. We need to add the scene we filmed today as well to the script so it will just be office work tomorrow. Then you have the weekend to just relax, go out have fun just be ready for monday, we are travelling so be on time to LAX so we can go. We will let you know tomorrow exactly where we are going. And yeah, I think thats it boys, watch your emails for any further information and we will see everyone tomorrow!” the director said.

Everyone cheered and started to head out, some to their trailers others got in groups to just chat, and many went in the direction of the car park to get picked up just like me and Harry. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Lou” Harry said, giving me a hug.

“Yeah I’ll see ya tomorrow, bright and early haha, might want to text me and remind me not to be late.” I said with a smile on my face as I walked backwards towards my car. 

“Do you want to just pick you up? You can't be that far from me and hey, it could be fun, we could go out for coffee or something” Harry said, smiling a bit, blush painting his cheeks.

“I would love that Harry, just text me when you're on your way tomorrow” 

“Consider it a date then Lou”

“Is this your way of asking me out on a date Harry??” I asked in surprise. 

“Think of it as anything you want it to be Lou. I’ll see you tomorrow, bright and early for coffee.” And with that, he was in his car, driving away.

Stunned, I turned around, got into my car and let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. 

For the entire ride back, all I could think of was, I have a date with Harry tomorrow. 

**********

The next morning I was rushing. Not like, I slept in and I’m late rushing, no more like, I realized that Harry asked me on a date and I’m panicking rushing.

I had set my alarm and gotten up an hour earlier than usual so I could shower, get dressed, and give myself time to panic a bit. From all the nerves running through me, I slipped in the shower, (thank god we arent filming today), cut myself whilst shaving, and nearly closed my bathroom door on my pinky finger. To say the morning wasn't going as planned would have been an understatement. 

“I have no clothes!!” I screamed into my empty apartment. 

Frustrated, I checked what the weather was going to be and made my decision based on that. It was supposed to be a comfortable 70 degrees and assuming that the building would be air conditioned. I put on skinny jeans, some vans, a white t-shirt and I grabbed a hoodie for later. After I got dressed, I went to the kitchen, put some cereal into a bowl and ate it while watching the news. I sat there leisurely, I still had 20 minutes until Harry said he was going to pick me up so I felt good. Liek he said, 20 minutes later I got a text from Harry, saying he was downstairs waiting. I texted him back saying I would be down in a minutes. I turned off the TV, put my dishes in the sink and got my shoes on. I checked myself in the hall mirror and when I felt i was ready, I made my way out of my apartment complex and down to his car. 

“Hey! I thought you were going to leave me waiting out here all day” Harry said, pulling me in for a hug.

“I would never do such a thing! How dare you think that” I said with a laugh as we unhooked from our hug.

Harry opened my car door for me and with a small “thank you” I got in and we were off and on our way to a little coffee house I had never heard of. As we pulled away from the curb, the only thing I could hear was my heart pounding in my chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Sorry that this chapter was short than the others, it was kind of just a filler...but no need to fear because exciting stuff will be coming up in the next chapter so stay tuned!!


	7. Chapter 6 - Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for updates about this story! Let me know what you think and let me know what you want to see happen in this fic!! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

Harry’s point of view

As soon as I put on my seatbelt and checked my mirrors, we were off. The radio was playing softly in the background and throughout the car ride, Louis was continuously fiddling with his fingers, fixing his fringe and pulling at the hem of his t-shirt. I decided to be bold, put myself out there, although still unsure of my own feelings. I reached over and took Louis hand in my own, resting them both of the divider between our seats. His hands were soft and small within my own, gripping the sides of my palm unsure of what was going on. When we came to a stop light, I looked over to see Louis staring at our intertwined fingers. I gave his hands a squeeze and he looked up at me. 

“You alright love?” 

“Umm...yeah, wonderful actually” Louis said, blushing like mad as a smile dusted his cheeks. 

He squeezed my hand back and we sat in comfortable silence until the light turned green. I drove with our hands together, resting on the divider as the two of us fell into a comfortable and casual chat about yesterday’s shoot and today's lines that we would be reading. 

“Do you know what we will be doing other than just lines today? I mean, I know he said we were going to travel but like other than that you think were just going to run lines for like, eight hours?” Louis asked me, rubbing his thumb over the side of my palm, but stopping when he realized what he was doing. 

“Probably just lines, maybe a meeting thrown in there, lunch break most likely” I said, now rubbing my thumb over his palm trying to make him more comfortable. 

“Ok, sounds like a day full of fun if you ask me” Louis smiled looking back forward. 

I hummed in agreement keeping my eyes on the road, trying to find a parking spot so we could get out and eat. 

Once we were parked, had all of our things and the doors were locked, I put my hand on the small of Louis back and led him inside of the little cafe. It was tucked away in a secluded park of LA, were not to many famous people went so there wasn't a large chance of paparazzi following us or fans asking for pictures. We walked over to a table just as a waitress came over with menus for us. 

“Good morning guys, my name is Sam and I’ll be your waitress this morning, is there anything I can get you in particular, coffee, tea?” Sam asked, pulling out a pad and pen.

“Good morning Sam. Can I please have a tea with milk and a chocolate muffin?” Louis asked quietly, handing her his menu. 

“That actually sounds great, I’ll have the same just milk and sugar in my tea please” I said, closing my menu and handing it over. 

“Lovely, I’ll be right back with your muffins.”

When Sam left, I looked over to Louis who was sat across from me at our table, typing on his phone. 

“Sorry, let me just send this e-mail, if I don’t my mum will send a search party all the way from england for me” Louis said with a slight chuckle in his voice, still looking down at his phone. 

While Louis was typing his e-mail, staring down, focused on his phone. His little tongue sticking out in concentration, fingers flying across the keyboard. I could help myself from looking at his face, his nose scrunched up slightly and his eyes big and blue. He is so pretty. I put my elbow up on the table, resting my cheek in the palm of my hand, looking at Louis with a smile on my face. He was really, really pretty. 

**********

Breakfast was interesting to say the least. Louis finished his email and we just started at each other, smiles on our faces, content that we didn't need to make conversation, just looking at each other was fine. 

Our food was brought out Sam and it was amazing. Louis happily moaned into his tea, saying how warm and yummy it was. I thought the muffin was amazing as well, everything was. We enjoyed our time together, leisurely drinking eating and laughing together. I really hope that this morning was a look into what my future looked like. 

We finished up our food, I payed the bill, although Louis was having a fit about it saying that he wanted to at least pay for his own food. I wasn’t having any of it. We made our way to the car chatting and giggling over stupid jokes, we were both in that sleepy state you get after you eat. 

I opened the car door for Louis and he curtsied, causing me to belly laugh. 

“Why thank you kind sir” Louis said, in an over dramatic fashion,

I just rolled his eyes and hit Louis’ ass playfully as he bent down to get in the car. Louis let out a little yelp and turned around with a little pout on his face.

“I take that back, you are no sir” he huffed turning back around and getting in the car, while releasing a dramatic sigh.

I laughed to myself and when he sat down he couldn't help but laugh as well. We drove off to the office where we would be running our lines for the day, singing (more like screaming) along to the radio. 

********** 

After laughing so much I started crying, I pulled into my reserved parking spot, and helped Louis out of the car. We made our way up to the top floor, each of us carrying our things, and playfully nudging the other as we walked. We made it to the room we would be staying in and working in for the day. It had windows on every room, so it almost felt like there were no walls surrounding us. In the middle of the room there was a long table with lots of seats, some already being taken up by other cast members and executive producers. We dropped our things by our seats that had our name tags by them and went over to talk with everyone else. I felt myself gravitating more towards wherever Louis went, which was weird because usually I would just be sitting in my seat alone, waiting to get to work. Soon enough the director showed up and we all got seated ready to run some lines. 

“Alright everyone, good morning. Today we are just going to be editing and brushing up a few scenes before we get them down on the site to shoot. We will be doing the scene where Finn goes out with his friends and they all talk shit about Ethan, progressing to the next scene where Ethan can't find Finn and freaks out, all progressing to I love you. Does that sound good? Anyone want to do anything specific?” the director asked, looking around the table as everyone got out their scripts and flipped through, seeing what they need to do. 

I wasn’t in the first scene so I just got to sit back and watch Louis read his lines. I loved Louis’ accent, the way he articulated his words and sometimes slurred things together. At first they wanted up to have American accents, but after reading three scene they judged against it because we were both crap at it and just laughed at each other the whole time. 

“Claire, I just don't think you're being reasonable, you don't even know Ethan for god sakes how could you say something like that!” Louis cried out, reading his script.

For being only 18 years old Louis was showing so much emotion and power in his acting. I know people who have been in the business for over 18 years who don’t have as much charisma and skill that Louis does. 

We each finished our individual sense read throughs and now we were taking a break before we did the big I love you scene. I would be lying if I didn't say I was nervous. Louis and I were getting drinks out in the lobby before we had to go back into the main room to run our lines. 

“Is it weird that I’m nervous and we aren't even like, filming today?” Louis asked, looking down at his shoes, changing his weight from one foot to the other. 

I could feel his nervous energy radiating off of him, and it didn't help that I was nervous myself. 

“Don’t be nervous Lou” I said pulling him into a hug. 

I felt his shoulder release their tension and Louis started to relax in my arms. 

“Every great actor gets nervous before a scene so I understand that you are nervous but believe me when I say that you are incredible and you are going to smash this scene” I said, my hand cupping each of his cheeks, thumbs smoothing over the tops of his cheekbones

We stood there, staring into each others eyes, neither one of us making a move, and before they knew it, they were being beckoned back into the room to run the lines.

“Ok boys, I assume that you have read over the scene so pretend we are filming, put your emotions into it and ask any questions you have, we want to make this perfect. Whenever you are ready, please begin” the director said, putting his glasses on and sitting back in his chair. 

I turned my chair to be facing Louis, who had brought his feet up to sit criss cross in the chair. I rested my elbows on my knees, hunching over a bit, with the script rolled up in my hands. 

In the scene, Ethan is supposed to find Finn crying in his bed upset because of built up drama that had happened earlier in the film. And also due to the fact that his characters sister had just died. 

“You know Finn,” I reached up and brushed hair off of his forehead, leaving my hand to rest on his cheek. 

Louis just sniffled, his character supposed to be crying.

“You're going to be okay, you're smart and wonderful and amazing and I’m so happy you have decided to be friends with me after everything that has happened between us. All the lies and our friends and everything that has happened, thank you for still being my friend” I said, fingers now brushing his neck. 

Louis whined each time I said the words friends, his eyes finally coming up to meet mine.

“Thanks for coming all the way to London just because you didn’t know where your friend was..” He said looking back down. 

We sat in silence, me trying to catch his eyes, his hand coming up to where it was placed on his neck. His eyes met mine as he said “thank you” again in a soft voice.

I just continued to look at him, getting out of my chair, sitting on my knees in front of him, my hand now off of his neck, now both resting gently on his hips. 

“I have to tell you something Finn”

“What?” Louis’ eyes now reaching mine.

“I didn’t come here just because I was nervous that I didn’t know where you were.”   
“Oh...ok. Then why did you come here? To leave me like everyone else does?” Louis said, looking back down to his lap.

“I love you”

“What are you -” 

“Shh, let me talk” I said, putting my hand up to his mouth.

“You, Finn Young, are the most handsome, smart, amazing, funny, emotional, outstanding, inspirational, outgoing, beautiful, kind, person I know. And at this moment in time I can’t think of any other words to describe you but if you gave me a chance I would spend an entire lifetime telling you how bloody amazing you are. When I first met you I was drunk off my ass and all I could think of was your ass. But over the 3 months we've known each other, all I can think of, every night I go to bed, is what it would feel like holding you in my arms. I want to call you mine, I want you to be mine and I would be honored if you let me. You're more than just a friend Finn, and I love you.” 

I finished my speech and Louis and I just started at each other. The scene is over and the other people in the room are clapping and the director telling us how well we did. The only thing I hope is that Louis knows that I meant every word I spoke, not just Finn.

**********

“Alright boys great reading today, we will pick up with shooting again on monday. And one little reminder for everyone, we have decided the location of where the film will be shot, this last scene in particular of Finn and Ethan and we thought it was fitting if we picked London. If everyone could please be at LAX at 3:30 AM tomorrow that would be great and if there is a problem with your transportation, please let someone know as soon as possible. Enjoy the weekend and we will see everyone in London!” the director said as Louis and I packed our bags as everyone else started to head out.

“This is great!! I need to call my mum, see if she can bring all me family down to London to see the set. This is so exciting!” Louis said, a huge smile on his face as he packed her belongings from his place in his chair. 

“Yeah, I’ll have to see if I can get my mum and sister to drop what they are doing for at least a day and come visit, maybe book them some hotel rooms in the same hotel so we can be close” I said as I packed up my big black bag and grabbed my coat from the corner of the room.

“This is going to be so exciting! It’s only been about a month, but I’m already so homesick. And my sisters will love you! Lottie has posters of you all over her room” Louis said with a blush, causing me to giggle. 

We talked more about the trip and who we were excited to see as I waited patiently for Louis to put his shoes back on. The smaller boy liked sitting criss crossed on the chair and didn't think it was comfortable with his shoes on. Once Louis’ vans were all laced up, he grabbed his jacket and walked over to the door I was holding open for him. The whole building was made of glass and the walls separating each room were glass, so instead of walking through the open door, Louis walked right into the glass wall, startled and feel back on his bum.

At this point I was clutching my stomach, laughs erupted from my mouth and Louis was trying his hardest to keep a straight face on. In the end both of us ended laughing until we couldn't breath. Soon enough we had both recovered and made our way out of the building. 

Louis’ driver was outside and my car was parked across the lot in my spot. We said their goodbyes for the weekend and made our ways to our respective vehicles. Before Louis had the chance to pull himself into the large SUV, I called out from across the car park, feeling brave.

“Lou! If you ever want me to drive you home just let me know, save you some cash. You're not that far from me. I’ll see you on monday at the airport for our trip to London!” I yelled sitting into my black Audi A4. 

Louis smiled and waved, as if to tell me he would take me up on my offer. I watched as Louis hauled himself into the large car and closed the door. The SUV took off and when it was out of sight, I started to walk over to my own car. I sat in my car for at least 15 minutes before actually turning it on, my hands just gripping the steering wheel. I had come to the realization in those 15 minutes that I was falling for Louis, and I was falling hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys like me to post pictures of what I think everything looks like on tumblr? Like for each chapter, what they are wearing, where they are living, what car they drive, the sets, etc... Let me know!!


	8. Chapter 7 - Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for updates about this story! Let me know what you think and let me know what you want to see happen in this fic!! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

My driver drove me home, taking the back roads instead of the highway, trying to avoid as much traffic as we could. I had to get home and pack for London but I didn’t have the energy after the day we had today, I really just wanted to take a nap. I had emailed my mum and told her we would be arriving in the UK at around midnight the day after we left in LA. The flight was an 11 hour and 25 minute fight, meaning we would be very sleepy and very jet lagged when we arrived but we would be free for our first two days in London. This gives everyone enough time to get used to the jet lag and rest for the last few days of shooting. Once we were done in London, the movie would be complete, only needing to be edited and a few more scenes shot here and there. Important people would be flying in tomorrow, such as actors (Harry and I), crew, and producers, while people like our hair and makeup people, extras, and set designers would be coming in the day after. My mum was ecstatic and so excited that I would be home for a few weeks. The girls were off from school so they wouldn't be busy with too much work so everyone was able to come down to London for a few days to come see the set and visit with me. I booked them rooms in the same hotel we were staying in and I knew the girls would love it. I had been texting the girls telling them that I could either spend one on one time with them or we could all just go out together, just us siblings. I wasn't sure what to do et but I’m excited to be seeing them after the few months I’ve been living in LA for. I've missed them dearly and couldn't wait to hear all about what school was like for them and how everything had been going while I was away. 

For the entirety of the ride to my apartment, I was getting email after email from Liam and our producers on what the proceeded for tomorrow would be, such as what time we had to be at the airport, what we had to bring, who we could tell and other important details for our trip. After speaking to Harry earlier and listening to what he was bringing, I had a good idea as to what I would be packing and how much I was going to need. I was excited to be going back to London, as was Harry. Seeing as we are both from the UK, and we both haven't been home in the past nine months, we were both so ready to see our families again. Like me, Harry had booked his sister and mum rooms in the same hotel that we were staying in and they would be coming down to the set the same days as my sisters. Hopefully they would get along and wouldn't mind spending time together. 

After responding to emails and cleaning up the inbox of my email, my driver finally arrived at my apartment complex. I gathered my backpack and shoes and said thank you to my driver before walking inside. I said “hello” to the receptionist in the lobby and made my way to the elevator. My apartment was on the fourth floor of a five floor complex and each floor was an apartment. Two of the other apartments were filled up and I was friendly with the people who owned them, speaking to them if we ran into each other in the elevator or lobby. It was a nice apartment, very spacious and cozy looking. Each apartment came completely furnished with all the latest appliances and technology of the buyers choosing so I opted for the brighter floor plan that had more whites and greens instead of the stereotypical bachelor pad that had dark greys and blacks. The elevator dinged at my floor, stopping at my door. I walked into my front door, dropping my things in the front hall and made my way to the kitchen. Because it was an open floor plan, many of the rooms blended into one another. Once in the kitchen I went to the freezer to get a microwavable meal. I picked up a pizza meal and grabbed some soup from the refrigerator. After putting both in the microwave from the time the needed to cook, I went to my bedroom to get changed into more comfy clothes for the evening. I went to the bathroom, did my business and got changed. I plugged in my phone and took my laptop, script and extra chargers out of my bag and put them on my desk so I would remember to pack them. In the distance I heard the microwave beep, signaling that my pizza and soup was done. I went down the hall to the kitchen and got everything I needed for dinner and made my way through the living room and into the TV room. I had a dining room that I never used and I only ever used the living room if I had company over, which was one time with a neighbor of mine. I made my way to the TV room with my food on a tray and sat down on the sofa. I turned on the TV and flipped through channels until I landed on E! News, a guilty pleasure of mine, although they really should call it K! News because all they talk about is the Kardashian’s. After setting down the remote I sat back and listened to the silly news show as I ate my dinner. 

“Lets have a look at what is happening this week in Hollywood! First we will start with Justin Bieber. He was seen at a nightclub in New York City last night with a mystery blond with him. Our sources tell us that the two were very close throughout the night and even went home together. Moving on the Ed Sheeran, he was seen in Paris this week with some friends partying. His world tour kicks off in the city in two days…” I listened with the TV playing quietly in the background, eating until I heard my phone ring in my bedroom. 

Groaning, I paused the TV, wanting to watch the show in peace. I went to my room to get my phone, seeing it was my twitter blowing up with notifications. Confused I brought my phone back to the TV room and opened the app before re starting the show. I opened the app and went to my notifications seeing pictures of Harry and me together on set. As the tweets kept flooding in, I went to see what my timeline looked like and what was trending. More and more pictures of Harry and me on set were coming through and a few hashtags about the movie were treading such as #FWBmovie #LarryFWB and the one that was being tweeted the most #LarryIsReal. I continued to click on links and go to people's profiles of who was tweeting about the trend. Many posted pictures from E! News and videos from the show. Before looking anymore on twitter I decided to continue and play the show to see if they say anything. 

“Ok now for so true so false. Lets start with the new couple rumors about Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson. The 25 year old and 18 year old have been seen getting super close on set of their new movie recently, playing around when the cameras weren't shooting” pictures that look like they were taking from the bushed of our water fight on set a few months ago came up on the screen.

“The two have also been seen off screen, going out on a breakfast date and hanging out a few other times here and there.” 

More pictures of us coming up on the screen, some form our date to breakfast and a few of us leaving the studio together. 

“So does this mean the two are in a relationship? For our perspective we would say definitely, the two are very cozy with each other and an inside source say that they are very cute, always staying near each other on and off of set.”

At this point the printer continued on with the segment but all I could do was focus on my breathing, I was freaking out! I had a huge crush on Harry to begin with and he would never like me back and now that this segment has been aired, everyone is bound to think we are together, even though we arent. I don't want me and Harry’s relationship to be affected or change because of this. At this point I had been passing laps around my apartment, multiple times splashing some water on my face in my bathroom. I really hope that Harry doesn't see this and doesn’t think I’m a creep or anything. After what felt like years of staring at myself in my mirror, I decided to pack and get to sleep, hoping that all of this was a crazy, weird, and outrageous dream. 

I packed one suitcase and a carry on backpack. My suitcase was filled with various t-shirts and sweat pants, nothing important. If we were going out or I needed clothes they would be provided by Zayn and there wouldn't be any problem os that was one less thing for me to worry about. In my backpack I had all of my chargers and devices like my laptop and personal phone. I also had gifts for the girls that I would be giving them as soon as I saw them. I laid out my clothes for tomorrow, closing my shades and getting into my bed in just my boxers, too tired after the day I had experience to care about real clothes. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light, only think on what E! News said, and my growing attraction to Harry. 

**********

At 3:30 in the morning my alarm started to go off. My team had smiled me the night before that we would be taking a later flight so we had a bit more time to sleep in, instead of having to be at the airport at 3:30 in the morning. My car would be arriving at 4:00 to take me to the airport for me to make my 6:00 flight. I slowly got out of bed, tired from the day before and everything that had happened. I walked into the bathroom and splashed some water on my face, I didn't have time for a shower, nor have the energy for one. I looked in the mirror reflecting on the previous days events. I was extremely nervous to see Harry today, hoping that he hadn't seen the show last night or heard about any of the allegations that were made about our “relationship”. The only thing I could hope is that if he had heard, is that our friendship doesn't change and we can continue acting the same around each other. 

I finished what I had to do in the bathroom, walking into my room to get changed and finish packing the last minute things I needed from my room. When I was sure everything was packed and my room was neat and tidy, I made my way down the hall and to the kitchen. I cleaned up my mess from the night before and put away everything that was out of place. One of my pet peeves was coming home to a messy house after travelling. I didn't mind living in a messy place but the last thing I wanted to do after an 11 hour flight was clean up my apartment. When I was happy with the state of my home I waited in my living room for my diver to call me and tell em he was downstairs. I didn't make myself any breakfast or tea, hoping that I would be allowed to stop for some before we got to the airport or I would have some on the plane. 

I got the call from my driver and did a one last check around my apartment to make sure everything was in place. I then made my way down to the car park where the car was waiting for me, along with a few paparazzi. I was assisted in putting my things in the trunk and sleepily made my way to the back seat where I struggled not to doze off as we made our way to the airport. As the car pulled out of the complex parking and made its way towards LAX, I mentally was getting ready for my adventure off to London. 

**********

The drive was smooth, seeing as it was 4:00 AM and there was no traffic on the roads. and we got there faster than we had initially anticipated. At around 5:15 we rolled up to the back entrance where me and a few other people from the film would be boarding the plane before anyone else did. I was escorted to a private waiting area where I met up with Liam and the director, both looking excited but very very sleepy. I said good morning to everyone, set my bags down and alerted everyone that I would be going to get a cup of tea and that I would be back soon. I walked through the first class waiting area and found my way around all of the shopping bits until I found a Starbucks. I ordered my tea and waited patiently behind the customer in front of me. It was a women looking to be about 35 years old holding a little girl that couldn't be older than 3. She was rocking her in her arms, trying to keep her asleep as she waited for her drink. Both of our drinks were called at the same time, both of us reaching out to get them. I gave her a polite nod, letting her go in front of me to the little table station where you get sugar and milk. She had a surprised and almost excited look on her face as she said a polite thank you and walked in front of me. When she finished she turned around to face me. 

“Thank you very much young man, and also congratulations on your movie coming out soon, I've Heard about it and I can’t wait for the trailer to come out to see what it looks like. I’ve heard a brief promise of it and it's nothing like i've seen in a long time” she said with a smile on her face.

“Thank you for being excited about it. Its my first movie and comments like that always make me a little bit shocked but I really hope you enjoy it” I said, fixing my tea and giving her a small, tired smile.

“I have no doubt in my mind that it will be anything short of amazing, and congratulations on the start of your career” 

“Thank you again, and good luck on your flight with you little one, I hope she isn't too much of a hassle for you” I say smiling at the sleeping child in her arms.

“Oh believe me, she's quiet now but as soon as we start our flight she will be a nightmare, but you dont have to stay here and listen to me, I wouldn't want to keep you waiting any longer. Enjoy the rest of your day and I hope you make it to your destination safely” she said, picking up her drink of the table and readjusting the little girl.

“And you to, and again, thank you for the comments” I said again, picking up my own drink.

We both gave each other mutual head nods and started to go in the opposite direction back to our gates. When I made it back, everyone was there at that point, Harry and his team, all of the producers, and some other important people. I said hello and good morning to everyone making my way to my seat by my things. Once I was seated and my tea was in my hand, Harry came and sat next to me. I don't know why, but my heart started to race. I felt my hands start to shake, almost to the point where I had to put my drink down to make it less noticeable. All Harry did when he sat next to me was put his arm around me, pulling me into a hug. As usual, he's calmed me down immediately and relaxed my nerves.

“Ignore the media, we know the truth and that's all that matters. And don't think that it will change anything, our friendship is still as strong as ever” Harry said whispering into my ear. 

And although these words seemed to calm me down, there was still a stinging feeling in my heart that wouldn't go away when he mentioned friendship. 

**********

Soon enough it was 6:00 and we were allowed to start boarding the plane. We were the first ones on the plane and we were escorted to our small private section just for our group of people. There was an area of about 15 chairs, all that extended into beds. I found my seat as did Harry. We were next to each other in the middle. I put my things in the overhead compartment and took off my shoes and stored them under my seat. I looked through the inflight entertainment magazine and the little bag of goodies that airlines give you. We were given socks, slippers, blankets, pillows and other items that werent really necessary for a flight. I got comfortable in my seat, playing around with my seat as Harry did the same in his. We were both told off for not listening to the flight instructions, but we could care less. Soon enough it was time for take off. I got comfortable in my seat bed and began to doze off. Once we were in the air all I noticed was the slight hum of the planes engines, and what could have just been my imagination, Harry kissing my forehead and telling me goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I have written so far (3K words) so hope for many more like this in the future. I apologize that I said this would be up on Friday along with chapter eight and now it is Sunday night and you are only just getting chapter 7, I have no excuse. Also, sorry that this chapter is mostly just actions and not that much dialogue. There will be a lot more talking in the next few chapters. 
> 
> I have updated my Tumblr with pictures that correspond with what I think is important and what might be helpful to see, I also really like making their houses and stuff like that so that was fun for me to do. If there are any specific pictures you want me to add, or anything you think would be helpful for the visual side of things, let me know and I will add it!
> 
> My Tumblr is larryhearteyess.tumblr.com so head on over there to see what I have done, everything is under the Friends with Benefits tag, or if you are on mobile under the #Story: FWB tag. 
> 
> I hope that chapter eight will be up very soon but I’m not going to promise you anything. If you want to know what going on in my personal life don't be afraid to ask me or just talk to me, I’m always around! I love you guys very much and I will be back with chapter eight hopefully soon.


	9. Chapter 8 - Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for updates about this story! Let me know what you think and let me know what you want to see happen in this fic!! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

After 11 hours and 25 minutes of flying, we finally arrived in good old London England. It’s good to be back because I hadn't been back for the amount of time we were staying for in over seven years. Of course I usually come back for christmas or new years but only for three or four days at a time, never for two weeks. The next two weeks would be filled with shooting, wrapping things up, press conferences and interviews and a whole lot of sightseeing for the people who had never been before. The plane had landed smoothly and everyone was ready to get off the plane, everyone except for Louis who was very content with the idea of rolling up into a ball and sleeping for 11 more hours. With much convincing and a bit of force Louis agreed to get up and follow all of us into the airport. 

Louis had messy hair and was complaining, while leaning into my side as we waited by the luggage carousel. He had his eyes shut and was mumbling under his breath about how earlier it was and why we had to take this plan instead of a later one. I smiled down at him, gently wrapping my arm around his waist. His moaning and groaning continued but he snuggled in closer and made a happy noise, while wrapping his arms around my middle. He looked so young dressed in his hoodie and beanie, eyes closed smiling into my chest. Because we were celebrities and we were flying in first class, our luggage came out first and we were able to gather all of our belongings and get out of the airport as fast as possible. We walked briskly through the airport, me holding Louis’ hand in mine, pulling him along. I was very tempted to just pick him up and carry him to the cars because of how slow and difficult he was being but I didn’t want to start any more speculation than there already was around our so call “relationship”. When we got outside it was cold, like really cold, and I heard Louis’ make a small sad noise behind me. There were paparazzi waiting outside with camera’s, all wanting pictures of us. Before I could make the decision to let go of Louis’ hand or not, we were being shoved outside to the cras by our body guards and thats when the shouts and flashes began.

“HARRY ARE YOU AND LOUIS DATING?”

“Harry what do you have to say about the rumors going on right now?”

“Louis are you just using Harry for fame?”

“Louis is it true you're cheating on Harry with another one of your co stars?” 

I ignored all the voices around me and continued to hold Louis’ hand in mine as we made our way into the black Escalades and off to the hotel we would be staying at for the next few weeks. I ushered Louis into the car first and quickly followed behind him into the back row of seats. Once the doors were shut and our teams had put our luggage in the car, we waited for the ok to go. Once all the rest of our teams were safely in their cars, we were off to the hotel. 

The drive was silent except for the hum of the car’s tires pressed against the black top and the radio sounding the news for traffic reports. I was playing on my phone for the majority of the ride with Louis’ head in my lap. He had managed to curl himself up into a ball on the tiny seat and I couldn't say that I minded. I found myself absentmindedly playing with his hair as he smiled to himself in his sleep.

**********

The next morning I wake up in a hotel room I have no recollection of getting to. All I can remember from the night (or morning) before was sitting in the car with a small and tired Louis in my lap. I smile at the memory of how soft his hair was and how cute and innocent he looked while he slept. I got up out of bed and made my way into the little living room part of my hotel room. The tv was on so someone was probably in here or someone came in and turned it on to get me to wake up. I sat down on the sofa and grabbed the remote from the coffee table. There was a sticky not and it read,

“Breakfast in rm 984, down the hall a few rooms @ 9:30 - Nick”

I looked over to the clock to see that it was 8:37 so I had time to shower and watch some tv before I made it over to whose ever room it was. Picking up the remote I flipped through some channels, not finding anything that I liked, switch form on gossip show to the next, all discussing that same Miley Cyrus controversy. Bored of what they had to offer, I got up and walked to my bathroom to shower. The time was now 9:00 so I still had a good amount of time to make myself look decent. I dont think we had anything scheduled today in regard to filming, and I don't think anyone's family member were coming to visit so maybe I would ask Louis to hang out today...we would just have to wait and see.

After my shower and unpacking all of my things into the drawers and closet in my room, I made my way over to room 984 with my key card and phone in hand.When I got there Nick was waiting outside the room with an unfamiliar man standing next to him. 

“Good morning Harry I hope you slept well” Nick said, patting me on the shoulder. 

“Yeah really well, although I don't remember ever making it to my room last night” I said back smiling to both the men. 

“Not to be rude, but I don't think we have ever met before, I’m Harry” I said reaching out to shake the man's hand.

“Harry this is Cal, he will be working with us while we are here in London and any other time we come to London, he will be in charge of things like your twitter and facebook accounts, and he will tweet promotion things that you don't have to worry about” Nick said while Cal just nodded along.

“Oh, ok well cool welcome to my team” I said giving Cal one more head nod before Nick ushered me and Call into the room to meet with everyone else and to get some breakfast.

When I walked into the room I was met by a chorus of “Good morning Harry” from all of Louis team and a few of the body guards that were staying on this floor with us. We were given the top three floors, Louis and my room, along with the people on our team’s room’s were sandwiched between the two floors. 

“Hey guys! What's for breakfast today?” I asked, sitting down on the couch next to Liam, Louis’ manager. 

“Well we were about to order room service for everyone, we just needed you and Louis up so we could get everyone’s orders. ANything specific you want?” Liam asked, pad and pen in his hand where he had already written everyone’s orders. 

“Ill just have a tea and a banana, thanks. But you said you needed everyone’s orders, where is Louis?” 

“Oh this is his room, he is still asleep, not really a morning person that one. Niall and Zayn are trying to get him up now, you could go help if you want.”

I smiled at Liam and made my way into the bedroom part of the room as Liam made the call down to room service. Slowly, I pushed the door open to find an annoyed looking Niall and Zayn sitting in the chairs by the window, throwing pillows at the lump on the bed.

“Louis please get up!! We have things to do!” Niall said, slumping down in the chair some more. 

The only response he got was a groan and a wiggle from the bed.

“Come on Louis you have to get up, get dressed eat something we have work to do today” Zayn added.

“Thats a lie I was told no work today!” a muffled complaint came from under the pile of pillows and blankets surrounding Louis on the bed. 

I pushed the door open farther and made my presence know to Niall and Zayn. Before they could say something, I put a finger to my lips, signaling them to be quite before I launched myself onto the smaller boys body. 

“OOOWWWWWW! NIALL ZAYN WHAT THE FUCK” Louis squeaked beneath me, flailing around for help.

“Thats not the kind of good morning I was looking for, and I’m offended that you can't even remember my own name!” I said, pretending to be hurt by his actions.

“Harry! I didn’t mean it! Its just that these two butts have been harassing me all morning to get out of bed but I'm just so cozy…” Louis said, burrowing back into the blankets. 

“Ok well you stay here all day and the rest of us will go out and have fun without you, how does that sound?” 

“Noooo dont leave me here.”

“Then come on get out of bed get dressed and lets go eat some food and see what's planned for us today ok?”

I got off of Louis’ bed and put my hand out for him to grab onto so I could help him out of the bed. He got up, stretched his limbs with cute little noises in between each stretch. We made our way out into the living room area where everyone was already munching on their food and chatting between each other. When we entered the room, everyone greeted Louis and he said hello’s back to everyone. We all took spots around the room, Niall and Zayn on the couch, Louis and I on pillows on the floor. The tv was playing quietly in the background but no one was interested in it and everyone was just happy sitting around eating breakfast together. 

“Ok everyone, a few people form the crew will be flying in today and we still need to go to the set and look at everything, talk with managers here in London and figure out some technical things so why don't you guys go hang out, are your families coming down today?” One of the extensive producers asks. 

Louis and I both shook our head, our families were planned to come tomorrow and stay through the next few weeks that we would be here. 

“I think the two of us will just go hang out today, maybe get lunch do some shopping” I said, putting my mug down on the coffee table.

“Yeah I wanted to go pick a few things up, show Harry somethings” Louis said with a smile on his face.

“Ok boys sounds like a plan.”

**********

Louis and I had been out to lunch, gone shopping and we were now walking around Hyde Park with coffee’s in our hands. There were paparazzi lingering around the park taking pictures of us, but keeping a safe and comfortable distance from us. Louis was keeping a comfortable distance from me as we walked, I came to the conclusion that he was nervous because of the rumors that we were dating had been going around. I could only wish that the rumors didn't make him nervous because I really did like him, if only he felt the same way. We continued walking, me stuck in my thoughts, not really noticing where we were going, only following Louis who was slightly in front of me. Suddenly and arm shot out from in front of me and I was drawn out of my thoughts. Louis had stopped in front of a beautiful building, very homey looking. 

“Louis what are we doing here?” I asked, regaining my balance from being stopped so suddenly.

All Louis did was turn around to face me with a smile on his face and say, 

“Did I ever tell you I have a flat in London?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter is so late! I feel terrible!! I was invited to an elite field hockey camp on very short notice and had this chapter half written but due to the fact that I had to leave suddenly for camp, I was only just able to finish it. I have already started writing the next chapter, so that should hopefully be up tomorrow or Thursday. I’m sorry this was so short, it’s only supposed to be a filler chapter, but don't worry! It is leading up to something amazing!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for waiting so long for this to be updated!


	10. Chapter 9 - Louis and Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for updates about this story! Let me know what you think and let me know what you want to see happen in this fic!! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Important note at the end!! PLEASE READ!!

It wasn't like I had purposely planned to bring Harry to my apartment, it's not like I was ever really there anyways. I lived with my family back home but whenever I had to go into London to get work done or to do a shoot for a long period of time, mum wanted me to have my own personal space so we bought the flat. It was kind of like a going away/christmas/birthday present all wrapped up into one that everyone pitched into get me. Now, seeing that I was in London I thought I would check the place out and grab a few things that I maybe wanted to bring back with me to LA. I had only stayed at this flat eight or nine times, so there weren't many personal things there. 

I walked up the few stairs and opened the door, it was a two story flat, all to myself and I really do enjoy staying here when I’m in town. I made sure Harry was following behind me before I continued into the flat.

“I just have to get a few books and some paperwork that I need to show my team later today so you can just hang out here if you want to…” I said, my voice trailing off as I moved farther into the flat. 

I didn't hear Harry follow behind me as I walked through the halls so I assumed that he stayed in the living room or kitchen. There were only a few rooms, but they were all really big which is one of teh reasons that I liked the flat. When you walked in, you were greeted by the living room, to the left was the kitchen and there was a bathroom and some stairs down the hall. Upstairs is where the office, bedroom and another bathroom were located. I made my way through the kitchen, down the hall and into my office. The office was the smallest room in my flat but it was cozy and cute and one of my favorite rooms. There was a small corner desk with a bookcase surrounding it and filing cabinets disguised as drawers attached. The chair was a living room chair, into a traditional office chair. It was also the comfiest chair in the world. Beyond the desk was a little window seat looking over Hyde Park, a great place to drink tea in the morning. 

I looked through my filing cabinets, trying to find the paperwork I needed when I heard someone approaching the room. 

“This is a lovely flat you have Lou” Harry said, leaning against the door frame.

“Thank you. I don't spend nearly as much time as I would like to here, but you know, it is what it is” I said, getting up from my spot on the floor with my papers in my hand.

“Harry could you help me out with something, I need to get a book but it's too high up on the shelf for me and I really don't feel like standing on a chair right now.” 

“Yeah of course Lou, which book?” 

“Oh it’s my planner, the little black leather one up in the corner please.”

Harry stood up tall and got the book for me, placing it gently in my hands smiling down at me. 

“Here you are my prince.”

Blushing I looked down at the ground, not really knowing what to say. How does one respond to a comment like that from someone you have a massive crush on, I don't know. Without responding to his previous comment I looked back up from the ground and into Harry’s eyes.

“Do you want some tea? I know we just had coffee, but I could go for some tea.” 

He nodded his head with a smile and I showed him the way downstairs.

**********

When we made it to the kitchen I showed Harry to the table and went to work on making our tea. I had a basket of tea bags on my counter, I called it tea roullet and whatever you got was what you got. It was a fun game I would play with myself when I stayed at this flat. 

After I brewed both teas, I added some milk to each and grabbed a bowl of sugar and brought everything over to where Harry was sitting.

“I hope you don't mind, I’m not entirely sure what tea I’m brewing you. If you don't like it I can make you another one.”

“What do you mean you don't know what tea you made me” Harry said, taking the mug with a quiet laugh.

“Well I play this game, it's not really a game but it's something to keep me entertained when I stay here alone, I call it tea roulette. I took all my tea bags and put them all mixed up into a basket and whatever you get is the tea that you get” I explained taking a sip from my tea. 

Harry hummed into his mug as he took a sip, a smile shining across his face.

“Well I must say that it an amazing cup of tea you have made me, I really do love peppermint” Harry said with his hands still wrapped around the mug.

We made light conversation as we drank our teas laughing at stories eachother were telling about their childhood in England. I told Harry stories of my trips to London as a young boy and Harry told me stories of how he almost wasn't an actor but a singer. 

“Yeah, I tried out for the X-Factor, got in to bootcamp but didn’t make the cuts. I supposes its for the best though. If I had made it I probably ever would have been able to work with you.”

Again I found myself blushing into my cup. 

Sensing my discomfort, thankfully, Harry moved the conversation elsewhere.

“So Lou, why don't you stay here? Like, instead of staying in that flashy and unfamiliar hotel, why not stay in your own home?” Harry asked, putting his mug down on the table, setting his chin in his hands. 

“I don't know, I guess I never really thought of it. We are here for long enough, I guess I just thought the directors would want me to be close to them and not off on my own. Somewhere Here they could make sure I was getting up in the morning” I said with a laugh.

Harry joined me in laughing before adding, 

“Why don't me and you move in here. For the two weeks. Just the two of us.”

If I had been taking a sip of my tea at that moment, I would have done a spit take. 

All I could think of saying was, 

“What?”

“Ummm I mean...actually you know what it was a bad idea forget I even said anything” Harry said, getting up and bringing his cup over to the sink.

“No, Harry I didn’t mean that in a bad way I was just shocked. Like, you actually would want to live here with me?” I asked, still stunned and a bit blindsided from his suggestion. 

“Well, yeah! It would be fun! We could hang out more and because we aren’t filming for the whole two weeks that we are here, we would have to move to a different hotel. It would be nice to have a little home away from home for the next two weeks.” 

“Yeah, that does sound nice. I guess now we just have to bring it up with everyone to see if it would be ok.” 

“I don't think they will mind much. They might even appreciate us being out of their hair for once” Harry said, leaning up against the counter now. 

“You’re probably right about that.”

 

***(Harry’s point of view)***

 

When we got back to the hotel there were fans and paparazzi crowding the front entrance making it difficult for us to get into the hotel. We said “hello” to the fans, took pictures signed things and spent as much time out front before the hotel management came and told us it was getting too dangerous and that we had to come inside. We said goodbye and made our way into the lobby as the screams and flashes of cameras continued. 

When we got up to our floor we were greeted by a few of our body guards and made our way to Louis’ room where everyone just hung out today. 

“Hey boys nice to see you made it back” Liam said, putting the tv on mute and making our presence known to everyone in the room. 

“Hey guys, umm actually Liam and Nick could we speak with you guys in the other room for a second, Lou and I have some questions to ask you.” 

Both Nick and Liam agreed and Louis lead us all into the bedroom portion of the hotel room. 

“So to begin, Liam I brought you the paperwork you needed from me from my flat” Louis said, handing everything over. 

“Awesome thanks. Now what did you need to ask us?” Liam said, sitting on the side of the bed.

“Well it actually had to do with the flat. Do you think Harry and I could go stay there for the duration of our stay here? You know, a little bit of a home away from home would be nice while we worked, and we would have to move hotels when we finished shooting halfway through our stay here.” Louis asked, playing with the hem of his shirt nervously. 

“I don't have a problem with it. It would be nice for you to be out of the way a bit and nice to have you in one location at all times. Nick, are you opposed?” Liam asked.

“Nah, sounds like a plan to me!” 

“Ok cool guys. It’s fine with us, we would just have to have someone go over there to make sure it's all safe and so that we know where you are staying. We will also give you guys the schedule for everything so you know when to be and where to be at all times.” Liam said, getting up and making his way to the living room to get some papers for us.

“Liam we are adults not children. Harry is 25, I think we can take care of ourselves.” Louis said, earning a chuckle from both Nick and myself.

“I know Louis, but if I give you this now, no one can get mad at me later when you’re late.” Liam said, now earning a chuckle from everyone. 

**********

After we said our goodbyes to everyone and praised both Liam and Nick that we would always answer our phones, we were off. The fans and paparazzi were still outside so we existed through the back of the hotel. With all of our luggage in the back, we made our way over to Louis’ flat. It was about a 20 minute ride over to where Louis lived which was nice because our teams weren't that close to us. Hyde park was close so I could go out for a run in the morning and there were a bunch of adorable shops around so Louis and I could keep ourselves entertained. 

We thanked the driver and got all of our luggage unpacked from the car and made our way up the the flat. Louis got the keys out of his pocket and fumbled with them before he got the door open. 

“Welcome to our home for the next two weeks!”

I laughed at him as he threw his arms up and yelled out his welcome, I made my way inside and passed him, setting my luggage down in the living room. 

“Ok so I only have one bed, my bed upstairs, so you could sleep on the couch one night and I can the next and we can alternate for two weeks. Or I think I have an air mattress or umm let me think” Louis said passing around the room. 

“Louis its fine” I laugh walking over to him, placing my mands on his shoulders.

His frame was small and all I wanted to do was wrap him up in my arms, he felt so delicate. 

“I was thinking, that we could just share your bed. It’s big enough for the two of us from the looks of it, and I;m fine with it. Unless you cant then the couch this sounds fine.” 

“Oh umm, yeah I mean I just didn't want to suggest that because I thought you would think I’m weird but i'm fine with that.”

Louis was now looking down on the floor and I could sense that he was uncomfortable so I brought him into my arms for a hug, hopefully releasing the tension from his body. 

“Ok so now that everything had been resolved, let's unpack and then I’ll make dinner.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Louis showed me the way to our room and gave me a set of drawers that were empty to use. He turned on the radio and we sang along the the songs that played as we unpacked. When I was done I went over to help Louis with his things. 

“Here just put this in the top drawer and I’ll go put our luggage in the closet.” 

I put away the three shirts he gave me and then stood up and walked over to where the closet was. He had an average sized walk in closet with overhead space. At the moment he was struggling to put our cases in the overhead space. He was standing on his tiptoes, not quite reaching so I went over to help him. I placed one hand softly on his waist and the other on the case and helped him push it up onto the ledge. He turned around into my chest and looked up into my eyes. I put my other hand on his waist and began to rub small circles with my thumbs into his hip bones. We just stared at each other for the longest time before my mind got ahead of me and I got a brilliant idea. 

“I’m going to kiss you”

And before he could object, my lips were placed gently on his, hands still on his waist, catching him by surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I hope you guys like this one! OHHH THEY KISSED AND MOVED IN TOGETHER WHAAAT!? I really enjoyed writing this even though I only realized at the very end that I completely switched POV’s in the middle, oh well. 
> 
> Also I would like to apologize due to the fact that my grammar and spelling is horrible! I went back to read a chapter because I needed information about something and I found so many spelling mistakes it was crazy! None of my chapters are proof read but if someone would like to take on that task leave a comment and we can chat!! 
> 
> Also! I would like to give everyone a bit of a timeline because I got confused about what season I was writing in (I know how could I forget… First fanfiction, cut me some slack) sooooooo… 
> 
> This story starts in January, the first chapter is January. Then it progresses and now we are in end of March/beginning of April (when they get back from London it will be April).
> 
> I will try to keep you updated on what time of year it is because I have a tendency to time jump (oops).
> 
> I have updated my tumblr with pictures of Louis’ flat so go look at those, I think they are pretty cute. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and please leave me some comments about what you liked, didn't like, hated, loved, suggestions for the future, just let me know!


	11. Chapter 10 - Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for updates about this story! Let me know what you think and let me know what you want to see happen in this fic!! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

The feel of Harry’s lips moving and moulding slowly against mine shocked and surprised me. I was frozen. My crush, the man that made me realize I was gay, was kissing me in my flat, in my closet to be exact. Standing frozen, my hands found their way on top of Harry’s that were resting on my hips and my lips had a mind of their own. They moved in sync with Harry’s, comfortably, almost as if they belonged there. Although my eyes were still open, probably wide open filled with shock, my body continued to respond to Harry’s touch. Harry’s hands continued to rub into my hips and around onto my back, my hands were now just resting where his used to be, He was holding me tightly, our bodies pressed together and I felt like I was in the safest place in the world. My eyes began to close and I finally accepted the situation, not that I was opposed to it in the first place. I moved my hands up his sides and placed them on his chest. The feeling of his hard but warm chest under my fingertips. 

Eventually we had to separate to take a breath, both panting due to the heated exchange. We silently stood in the small space of the closet, looking at each other. As we continued to breath heavily, Harry decided to break the silence. 

"Hi" he spoke, still out of breath.

"Hi" I let out a laugh in response to him. 

"Sorry about that. Umm I don't know what took over me" Harry said, slightly backing away and looking down at the ground.

"No don't be sorry!" I said a bit too enthusiastically. 

"I umm I mean...no it was fine, so enjoyed it" I said blushing. 

"Good, that's what I was going for" Harry said, bringing his hands up to my face, cupping my cheeks and giving me a short and sweet kiss. 

Harry could probably feel the bluish expand across my cheeks because when he pulled away, he smiled to me, thumbs brushing my cheek bones. 

Again I ended up standing there in the closest just staring at each other, both not knowing what to do or say. 

"How does getting out of this closest sound?" Harry asked, wrapping his hands around and clasping them around my back and pulling me close to him. 

"Sounds like a plan to me." 

**********

We made our way downstairs and into the living room. Harry planted himself of the L of the couch and I found myself sitting on my feet with a pillow held in front of me. 

"So umm, let's not ignore what just happened. It's obvious that we both have mutual feelings for each other so why should we ignore this and drag this out longer than it has to be" Harry says, looking over to me to make sure we are on the same page before continuing. 

"Louis, I have liked you since before the filming started. You are just such an amazing person to just sit and admire what your like and... and I don’t know how I have been able to keep my feelings platonic for this long. I feel like there is this energy between us, bringing us together and if you would allow me the pleasure, I would love to share this feeling with you.”

Through the duration of Harry’s speech, he had moved closer to me on the couch, and was now resting his hand on my knee. His hand was comforting and warm and made me feel secure.

“Harry...I don't know how to put into words my feelings. Everything you said and more is how I feel! Hell, you helped me become the person I am today! Harry, I have had a crush on you since I was twelve and, you have helped me through ups and downs in my life before you even knew that I existed.” 

Instead of responding to what I said, Harry moved forward and kissed me softly. It wasn't fast or filled with pent up frustration like the one we shared earlier. This one was soft and smooth, slower but still filled with emotion. But instead of this emotion being sexully fuelled, there was soemthing else. Weather it be lust or love or happiness or joy, I couldn't tell. 

Harry pulled away from the kiss, pulling me into his lap and cupping my face in his hands. He stared at me, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, trying to find the words he wanted to say. I subconsciously brought my hands up to smooth his worry line on his forehead and hopefully helped calm his nerves. A smile erupted onto his face when I did this, his eyes getting brighter.

“Be my boyfriend.” 

And thats when I kissed him. 

**********

After I told Harry a definite “yes” and we kissed some more, we ended up cuddle on the couch watching a film, but only really having it on for background noise. 

I was facing Harry, his arms wrapped around me and keeping em from falling off the couch. Our legs were intertwined and he had a hand brushing through my fringe. 

I was content in the position I was in, having Harry run his hands through my hair, and whispering compliments and terms of endearment into my ear.

“I love you nose.” 

I looked up him, a confused but happy smile on my face. 

“What do you mean? You love my nose?” 

“Yeah...its cute and tiny...like you” 

All I could do in response was kiss him and laugh a bit. 

“Well I love your hands”

“Yeah? And why is that?”

“Because, they are big and strong and safe...like you.” 

Now it was his turn to kiss me. 

**********

For the rest of the day we lounged around my flat, the two of us cuddling in the sofa and watching TV, but mostly just getting to know each other better.   
Even though we have been working on this movie together and we have become acquainted with each other, it was now our time to get to know each other not in the friend or coworker kind of way but in the boy friend kind of way. This was going to be a lot easier now that we were living together, and even if it was on for a short period of time it would be extremely beneficial to our relationship. I could pick up on Harry’s habits, see what he was like in the morning, really late at night, when he was tired or hungry. I could get to know the real, true, Harry. The Harry that very few people will ever meet. 

We order chinese takeaway for dinner, sitting indian style next to each other on the couch, feeding eachother form our meals and poking our chopsticks into each others food and stealing some. Harry kept getting more from mine than I was from him but I couldn't find it in my heart to really get mad at him. When we were done, there was a mess at our feet and a giggling Harry Styles taking some glasses and other utensils over to the sink. 

We continued the evening like this, eating, laughing, watching TV, and just being around each other until it was nearing midnight and I felt my eyelids close shut. 

At this point, the left over chinese containers and fortune cookie wrappers that Harry and I were to lazy to throw out had been thrown half assed onto the coffee table and the TV playing very quietly in the background. I knew I had laid down on the couch at around eleven thirty when Harry started to clean up, so it hadn't really been that long. 

I soon felt a presence over me, and I opened my eyes tiredly. Harry was standing over me, a cute smile flowered across his face when I opened my eyes. 

“Lou, it's time to go to sleep love.”

“Noooo” I said rolling away from the light and back into the pillows on the couch. 

Without any more tempting, I felt Harry’s arms reach under my body, pulling me up off of the couch and into his warm embrace. I whined and curled myself into a ball, trying to escape the light. 

I felt a small laugh rack through Harry’s body as he turned the light off and made his way through the flat and into my room. He placed me down on the soft surface of my memory foam queen bed and I was surprised to feel that the bed had already been drawn back. 

After Harry put me on the bed I felt his arms slid off of me and feet padding away. 

“Hazzz come backkk!” I moaned out into the pillow, to tired to look up but began to pat around the bed for him.

“Dont worry love I’ll be back in just one moment, just have to brush my teeth.”

And before he even got back to bed, I was out like a light. 

**********

The morning came with a loud thud and a moaning boy next to me, or so I thought.

I opened my eyes to find Harry on the floor on the opposite side of mine and the curtains open, obviously because they hadn't been closed shut the night before. 

I propped myself up on my forearms and looked around the room at the same time the Harry’s head popped up from over the side of the bed. 

“Good morning love” Harry said, standing up and stretching.

He got back in bed and crawled over to where I was, the covers now fallen down to around my waist. 

“Now let me tell you little one, you are a very rowdy sleeper. You took your shirt off in the middle of the night, managed to steal ALL of the covers and push me off the bed this morning. But, I guess its just something I will have to get used to, boyfriend.” 

Harry leaned in for a kiss and I wasn't about to stop him. It was a slight peak but still very sweet. When we were done, I quickly wrapped my arms around Harry and pulled him down ontop of me, wanting to cuddle. We tickled each other and rolled around in bed for the better half of the morning, just enjoying each other's presence. 

“Ok love, as much as I loved getting pushed around by you, we do have work to do today” Harry said, rolling over me and getting out of bed. 

He reached his hand out for me to take which I did sadly, I’m not that much of a morning person. 

Harry led us to the bathroom where I brushed my teeth and Harry did his hair. We did our own separate morning routines side by side, both knowing that they would do us up on set when we got there. 

We made our way back to my, our, bedroom and got dressed. Harry agreed to make the bed while I agreed to go down to the kitchen and make us tea to go. 

We worked through our morning, calling who we needed to call, texting and emailing people to let them know our where abouts and what time our driver would come pick us up. I put all the leftover dished in the sink, making a mental note to do them later when Harry walked into the kitchen. 

I handed him a travel mug with some tea in it and we both sat down at my little kitchen table waiting for the car to come get us. We made small talk, sending each other little looks and blowing kisses every now and then. We were both on our phones for the majority of the time getting into work mode but still enjoying the others company. 

When the car came we made our way outside, elated that there was no paparazzi bombarding us at this hour of the morning. 

We both got in the car, ready for the day ahead and I couldn't help but think that I could get used to this kind of morning routine with Harry by my side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am so sorry this is shorter than usual and that it has been so long since I updated…:( I have been extra busy lately because I have been doing all of my summer work (eww AP) and I started watching a new show on netflix (I’m sorry I have no excuse). 
> 
> I have started writing the next chapter and I’m almost done! (yay for me!)   
> The reason for this is because I am going on a trip to London tomorrow!! I will be in the city for a week and I hope to update chapter 11 when I am there but again, I’m not going to promise anything. 
> 
> I have also created a wattpad account where I am now also posting on this story so if you want you can go read it there, the user is larryhearteyess. 
> 
> Follow me on my other social medias (Twitter, Instagram, Tumblr, and now Wattpad) for updated on this story. 
> 
> I love you all and I will be back soon!


	12. Chapter 11 - Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... its only been like 4 months since I last updated. I'm really sorry about that. I have no good reason, school took my time away and I was getting shit grades and it became very hectic but I want that to change. I'm not making any promises because the last time I did, I left you for almost 4 months but I'm going to try my best to make a change. Please enjoy this chapter! Sorry that it is filler but I have a really good idea for what is to come! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for updates about this story! Let me know what you think and let me know what you want to see happen in this fic!! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

The car brought us to a set in central London where we would be shooting the last few scenes of the film. There was an exciting feeling in the air. Although the filming process was coming to an end, we were only just getting started in the press portion of the film. Soon we would be going all around the world, going to panels and interviews and primers to promote our movie. 

We had just arrived at the set and our driver was asking the gate attendant what lot we were on. Louis and I sat silently in the car waiting for further instruction. We were both looking at emails and our schedules for the day. As I was replying to my last email, I felt a pressure on my shoulder and then something plopped into my lap. Taking my eyes off of my phone and looked down to find Louis cured up on the seat with his head in my lap. 

“I’m am to tired to do this today.”

“But we get to kiss in a bunch of the scenes today love.”

“Okay...I guess I’m not that tired…” Louis said, tilting his head up to look at me. 

I smiled down at him with a smile on my face and gave him a cute little peck on the tip of his nose. When I was done he scrunched up his nose and a blush erupted on his cheeks. In an attempt to hide his blushy cheeks in my lap, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and torso. He began to giggle as I gave him kisses all over his tummy and by the time our driver came back from the gate, we were a tangle of giggling limbs in the back seat. Without a glance in our direction, he drove us to our accoring lot where we met the rest of the cast a crew for our last few days of filming.

********** 

“Welcome boys! I hope you are ready for the day! We have the last few scenes to do but I will go over everything with everyone when we have our morning meeting. Go get your hair and makeup done first, your teams will make sure you guys get to the right places at the right time” our director said as we passed in the halls of the building. 

I gave louis hand one last squeeze as he was brisked away by him team in one direction, me being pulled in another. As we made our way down the hall Nick was telling me all about my plans for upcoming events and meetings I had to attend. The more information he babbled down my ear, the less I listened as Louis kept sending me cute snapchats and text messages from his dressing room. 

“Are you even listening to a word I saying right now?” Nick asked as I was pushed into a chair and people started working in my hair.

“Yes of course Nicholas, primers, meetings, events, all that jazz. I hear every word you are saying!” I say not even looking up at him. 

Nick walks out of the room with the brush of his and while muttering, “Hopeless” under his breath. Laughing slightly to myself I continue to text Louis back. It's not that I was trying to be rude to Nick, I just had a more important boy to respond to. My team around me chatted quietly to themselves about anything and everything, seeing that I was too involved in my phone to make any light conversation. Before I knew it I was getting a pat on the back and I was being led out of the room and back down the hallway to our morning meeting. Upon arriving, I said hello to all of the cast and crew while making my way over to Nick. I sat down and looked around for Louis. my eyes met his and he smiles and blushed from across the room. He was sitting with his team, chatting away to some of the extras. He was dressed and ready for the first scene we were going to shoot, looking all cute with his makeup done. After breaking eye contact and turning to Nick, we waited for the district to walk in and being the meeting.

**********

The day dragged on as we continued to film everything, working at a faster pace than we had originally anticipated. We were able to finish filming all of the scenes we need to which resulted in us celebrating. Everyone on set was hugging and cheering and running around, excited that we had completed the film. I was standing in the middle of all of the commotion with Louis wrapped in my embrace. He was giggling while watching everyone scream around us and I couldn't help but look down at him. He had a shimmer in her eye that illuminated the whole room and his laugh made everyone smile. I couldn't have imagined this experience without him. He made this movie so much fun to be apart of and I knew I was so gone for the boy in my arms. I tightened my arms around him, nuzzling into his neck trying to get as close as I could to him. he turned to look up at me, a smile on his face, hands wrapping around my arms that's where around him. 

“We should get out of here” he whispered in my ear, standing on his tiptoes.

Smiling down at him, I unwrapped him from my embrace and grabbed his hand in mine, I made eye contact with Nick and signaled for him to call for our car. I began to make my way out, Louis trailing behind me. We said our goodbyes and “thank you’s” to the crew and extras, and our “see you soon’s” to the director and other main actors because we will be seeing them soon on our press tour in a few months. Soon enough we made our way to the car, and we were on our way back to Louis’, our, flat. 

I pulled Louis into my lap and lightly pushed his lips on mine. He wrapped his arms around my neck to deepen the kiss and card his fingers into my hair. It was a lazy kiss, slow and happy, but filled with passion. I was thankful in that moment that the partition was up. Louis broke away first, lightly resting his head on my shoulder, peppering kisses to my exposed chest and I ran my hand up and down his back, pressing kisses into his hair. 

I think I love you. The words on the tip of my tongue, but I would bring myself to say them outloud. I could wait to see where this relationship went, but I think I was gone for the small boy in my lap. 

**********

Soon enough we had gotten back to the flat and Louis and I made our way to the living room. We got comfy on the couch and watch random TV shows for the rest of the day. Louis made us tea and popcorn and I got the biggest, fluffiest blankets and we stayed camped out all day. We alternated between kisses and eating throughout the afternoon and when evening I suggested we go out. 

“Let’s get dinner, something to celebrate.”

“We could go to the cute little Italian restaurant down in Soho, or we could go to the little Irish Pub in Notting Hill. Unless you want to stay here in Central London, then in that case we could go get Indian, I know a really good restaurant that has the best curry” Louis said looking down at his phone at the restaurants. 

“Where ever you want to go love, I'm just going to go change into something more presentable than sweats and we can go.”

“Okay! But just FYI you look good in everything you wear boo!” Louis shouted from the couch, under a fort of blankets as I retreated to our shared closet. 

We ended up staying in Central London and getting Indian. We shared our plates with each other and laughed during the whole meal. Louis never could fail to make me laugh about anything, he just had such a charming and charismatic personality. 

After dinner we decided to take a walk along the South Bank, not noticing the paparazzi following behind us at a respectable distance. We were joking around, playfully pushing one another and laughing as we walked. We made our way back to the flat an hour after had eaten, the time now being about 8:30 and the sun was beginning to set. I held the door open for my boy, shortly following him inside and up to his flat. He led me up to our shared bedroom and he turned on the TV. While doing so, I got undressed and lifted the covers for him to snuggle into. It had been a long and wonderful day for the both of us, filled with excitement and celebration but we were both beginning to crash. Louis slowly got undressed down to his boxers and snuggle up under the duvet. I shortly followed him, and was soon pressed against his back. I slotted our legs together, wrapping my arms around his small frame and pulled him into my warm chest. And that is how we fell asleep, our bodies warming each other, and the low hum of the TV in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this was so short and a filler chapter...I am looking forward to writing more and hopefully getting you chapters sooner than I got you this one. Let me know what you thought in the comments and also let me know if there is anything you want them to do in this fic! I am open to suggestions and I could use your creative help! Thank you again for being patient with me, everyone who actually take the time to read this story means the world to me. I love you!


	13. Chapter 12 - Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for updates about this story! Let me know what you think and let me know what you want to see happen in this fic!! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

It's been a week since we finished filming the movie and my life has gone to my same old boring routine, I just now have a companion to spend my time with. Harry and I have been hanging out in my flat for the past week. We have taken walks and gone on shopping trips around London. We took a day trip to brighton to play in the sea and walk along the shore, and we then went to spend the weekend in Manchester. After all of our local traveling and day trips, our lives were starting to simmer down and instead of luxurious evenings ending with dinner and wine, they consisted of takeaway and crap television. But we wouldn't have asked for it any other way. 

“Harry! Do you know where my phone is?” I yelled from my position on the couch. I hadn't left my spot all day and I had turned numb from the waist down. 

Hare walking into the living room of our flat, freshly showered and hair still slightly damp. In his hand was my phone and my glasses. 

“Please don't use your screens for too long, we don't want you eyes to start hurting lovely” he said handing me the glasses case and my phone. He got the remote from the coffee table to turn the volume down and then made his way into the kitchen to start on dinner. 

We have gotten more domestic around each other. I did laundry and made the bed (only on the days that I actually got out of bed), and Harry did the shopping cooking and cleaning. We worked nicely together and helped each other with whatever the other had to do. It was a nice change from the grueling schedule we had when we were filming. 

I was wrapped up on the couch like a baby, thanks to Harry. I had been complaining recently that my feet had been extra cold so as a result of my comment he had gone out and bought new blankets and extra fuzzy socks for me to wear around the house. I adjusted my position, groaning at the tingle that began in my feet because they had been asleep all day. I pulled my blanket closer around my body and snuggled deeper into the couch, so only my head was showing. It was the beginning of April, but England would still be very cold for about another two or so months. 

I was all snuggled up, scrolling through instagram when Harry came out of the kitchen with two plates on his hands. He set them down on the coffee table and stood in front of me.

“Now I wonder where my itty bitty boyfriend could be. I know he's small but I can't seem to find him anywhere!”

I just giggled and burrowed myself into the blankets and couch even more than I was originally. Soon I felt the weight of someone on my and let out a shriek.

“Harry no! Please get off, I can't breath!” I yelled out while I laughed, trying to push him off of me and onto the floor. 

“Ok ok. Let get up and eat some dinner” He said, getting off of my and pulling my body up right with him. 

With a blanket draped across our laps, and plates of pasta and veggie making their ways into our bellies, we sat back and laughed at some entertainment news show we were watching. The whole time Harry was cracking jokes about the presenters or what someone was wear, making me nearly spill my food because of how much I was laughing. We eventually finished dinner, plates pushed to the side, and we were curled up under the covers on the couch. My head was in Harry’s lap and my feet were curled up behind me. I could feel myself growing more and more tired as the night went on, and my eyes getting droopier and droopier. 

“I think it's time for this itty bitty boyfriend to get tucking into bed, hmm?” Harry whispered into my ear.

I said nothing but shoved my head into his lap, letting out a small whine. I didn't want to get up, I was so content where I was in Harry’s lap.

“Come on little monster, up we go” Harry said lifting my head off of his lap. He got up and picked me and the blackties up bridal styles and carried me to our room. 

He set me down gently on the bed, tucking me in and kissing my forehead. He walked to the other side of the bed, his side, and took his shirt and pants off leaving him in only his boxers. He got in next to me, pulling me into him. He peppered kisses all along my shoulders and neck effectively sending me to sleep. Before I could comprehend what was happening I looked up at him, gently putting my hand on his cheek and running my thumb over the soft skin there.

“You're gonna be a great daddy” I said and burrowed my head into his chest. I was then out like a light.

**********

The next morning when I woke up I was alone in bed, Harry’s side of the bed cold and the blankets tossed every which way. I sat up and stretched my arms out. I pulled on my fuzzy socks that I had kicked off during the night and got out of bed with the duvet still wrapped around me. I walked down the hall and into the kitchen to see Harry on the phone with someone, his back turned to me. I decided to walk over to let Harry know I was awake. The “pat pat pat” of my feet on the floor gave me away as I walked over and wrapped my arms around his shoulder, planting a kiss on his cheek. He gave me one back as he listened to the person on the other end on the phone. I let go of his and brought my blanket over to the couch, making myself a cocoon for later before I got ready on breakfast. I wanted french toast and with Harry on the phone, I would have to do it myself. I started on the french toast, Harry watching me from the table with a small smile on his face. He was making minimal comments to whoever he was talking to so it was a relatively quiet morning. When I was done, I plated up two plates and brought it over to the table with some tea for us. Harry thanked me quietly and began to finish his conversation.

“Ok, I will call you later. Ok yup. Yup, I love you too, talk to later.”

“Who was that?” I asked, digging into breakfast.

“Oh just my mum, she is in town for this part of the week and would like to hang out.”

“Oh that's fun! When do you think you're going to meet up with her?”

“Umm well, she wants to hang out with us, she wants to meet you” Harry said slowly. 

The room went silent. I was shocked. This was like the next big step in our relationship. 

“Your mom wants to meet me?” I clarified, unsure if I was actually hearing from him.

“I mean we don't have too! I don't want you to feel pressured or anything. We can always wait if you're feeling unsure about it or if you don't want to meet her yet I understand that it could be overwhelming or-” 

“Harry, you're rambling babe” I said with my hand pressed gently against his mouth.

He just nodded his head and waited for me to continue what I was saying, my hand still over his mouth. 

“I want to meet your mom, and your dad and your step dad and your sister and all of your aunties and uncles and anyone who wants to meet me. i want to make you happy and make your mom happy. If she is around and wants to hang out, how bad could it be?” 

I gently took my hand off of his mouth, planting a small, short but loving kiss to his lips before pulling away. 

“Now text your mom when we can meet and let's finish breakfast before it gets cold.”

The smile on my grows bigger as Harry picked up my small hand in his bigger one and places a light kiss on the top of my knuckles while saying a quote “thank you”, and I swear, in that moment i knew that I had fallen in love with Harry. 

**********

Two days later we were in my Ranger Rover, Harry behind the wheel and on our way to a little cafe up in Hampstead where Harry’s mom was waiting for us.

Over the past two days I have grown more and more anxious but I kept trying to reassure myself that if Harry was any reflection of his mother than she would be extremely lovely and charming.

“You have nothing to worry about love bug” Harry said, taking my hand over the console.

I just nodded my head, no words coming out of my mouth. 

Harry found a parking spot on a side street and we slowly made our way to the little cafe and bakery. Harry opened the door for me and followed in behind more. He then led me over to a table where a beautiful woman was sitting and without a doubt was Harry’s mother. They had the same green eyes and facial feature it was hard to mistake her for anyone other than his mom. She hears dus walk towards her table and her head shot up with a smile gracing her features. 

“Oh Harry! I’ve missed you!” she said getting out of her chair and pulling Harry in for a long, tight embrace. 

I stood behind them, admiring the moment and waiting turn to say hello myself. They broke apart from their embrace and Harry turned back to me.

“Mum, this is Louis. Louis, this is my mum, Anne.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry has only told me good things about you, and let me say, you are so handsome!” Harrys mum said before pulling me into a hug. 

Things felt easy with Anne, she was kind and extremely open and nice, very much like Harry was. After we had all said our hellos, we sat down at a small table with very comfortable chairs and a server came over to take our orders. We spent the rest of the afternoon drinking tea and eating pastries and getting to know each other. Anne telling stories about Harry when he was a child, making em laugh harder than I ever have before. It was a relaxed environment and one of the best afternoons I have ever had.

“And then one time! Oh Louis he was so funny as a child. When he was intolerable and I had sent him to his room, he would write letters and slide them under my door. I would hear him run back to his room and slam the door, and the letters were always very cute and innocent.” Anne said while giggling into her mug. 

Harry was slouched in his chair, cheeks blushed red as he sipped his tea, trying to hide behind his mug. I reached over and placed a small kiss on his cheek and grabbed his hand in mine.

“You are both so adorable together, I’m so happy you met. Im must be going though, I have a few meetings I need to get done while I’m here before I get back home. It was lovely to meet you Louis” Anne said getting up and bringing Louis into and hug.

“Please keep him happy, he sometimes has trouble looking after himself, and make sure he looks after you as well” She said whispering into my ear. 

When we pulled away I nodded at her and stepped back so she could give Harry a hug. When we parted ways, we said one last goodbye and made our way to the car, and Harry drove us back to our flat.

“Well that was a lovely day and your mother is incredible, I love her” I said, putting my seatbelt on.

“Believe me, she loves you more” Harry said, laughing as he pulled into traffic. 

When we got home Harry and I made our way to the couch and got all cozy, blankets draped all around us with a movie playing in the background. 

Ignoring the film, Harry kissed me slowly and massaged my sides. before I knew what was happening the kiss got deeper, and soon we were full on making out. It didn't get too far though, both of us to tired and not quite ready for that next step. With Harry’s front pressed against my back and his hand rubbing up and down the side of my waist, I fell asleep comfortably on the couch pressed up against my favorite person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I tried to get it up sooner and I also tried to write more. More exciting things will come in the future; promise! 
> 
> As you may have seen...I STARTED A NEW FIC! I am so excited about it and it really mean the world to me if you could go check it out. It is a very personal story for me and I have a lot of ideas for it so stay tuned on that one. It is called “but this is what you wanted, Isn't It?” 
> 
> I love you all and I hope you are having a fantastic New Year so far! I will try to update as soon as I can and I hope you all have a wonderful week starting tomorrow! 
> 
> Love you all xxoo!


	14. Chapter 13 - Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for updates about this story! Let me know what you think and let me know what you want to see happen in this fic!! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

“HARRY! WHERE HAVE YOU PUT MY CASE? WE NEED TO GET TO THE AIRPORT AND I NEED TO PACK!” 

I laughed to myself as I heard Louis scream from the bathroom. 

We were getting ready to head to LA, back to our busy lives in the big city. I had calls and meetings I needed to get on for new movie parts and Louis had auditions he needed to go to when we got back to America. We have been laying low in London for the past two months after the movie had been finished. We got to see a final cut of it and we were all so happy with how it turned out. We soon had to go on another press tour around America so we would be going to Jimmy Kimmel, Jimmy Fallon, and all the other late night television shows that were popular. Louis and I were both so excited that people would soon be able to see the movie and all the hard work we had put into it. 

I had been cleaning up the flat while Louis took a shower. We were set to be on a flight to LA out of Heathrow by 12:30 to make out 3:00 flight. We have a layover in New York city for about an hour and then it's off to LAX. We are taking a night flight so by the time we get to NYC it will be almost 11:00 AM, and when we got to LA it will be 8:00. To say we had a long few days of traveling ahead of us would be an understatement. We were excited though, we both love London and the UK in general but we both miss out homes on the west coast. 

I finished packing my bag and made my way to the bathroom where Louis was still screaming from with a smile on my face.

“Lou love, I already packed your bag for you so whenever you are ready to leave, the car is waiting out front for us to take us. Is there anything I can get from you, some tea before you go? I’ve already done a sweep of the flat to make sure we haven't forgotten anything and I’ve unplugged all the electronics. Please take your time in the shower, and don't slip love!” 

I heard Louis laugh back in response and I took that as my cue to go make some tea to go while I waited in the living room for Louis to get ready.

Soon enough I heard the pitter pattered on his feet on the carpeted stairs and his squeal of excitement when he saw the teapot in the kitchen.

“Harry, you are the freakin best boyfriend in the entire world. What have I ever done to deserve you my love?” 

All I could do was stare up at him with amusement and surprise in my eyes. If anything, I should be the one saying those words to Louis. He was the light of my life and I hope he knew that.

I grabbed him around the waist and carefully pulled him down onto the couch we could cuddle and watch TV together while we drank our tea. We had about a half and hour before we really needed to start moving so that we could make sure we made our flight. We got cuddled under a blanket, the tv was on playing an episode of one of Louis’ favorite shows, but all I could watch was him.

**********

After being stuck in traffic for what felt liek yeras, shittiy songs on the radio, and a cranky Louis whining about how he was tired and just wanted to be home, we finally made it to the airport and to the first class lounge where we were eating some snacks right now. I was working on emails, Louis was taking a call and at this point we were just waiting for our flight number to be called so that we could get this show on the road. I had finished my last email by the time Louis came back from taking his call and he made his way over to me and sat himself in my lap.

“I need to get off” he whispered in my ear.

I laughed softly and began sucking on the skin below his ear. He moaned and out his hand up to push my chest away.

“No, no teasing me, don't you dare.”

I laughed against his skin and continued to suck and kiss his skin. There was no ones else in the lounge except for us, and our plan wasn't going to be called for another 25 minutes at least. 

“Lovely...if you want we can go take a shower and have some fun…” I spoke softly against his skin. 

“Are you being serious, or are you trying to rile me up?” Louis turned around in my lap, looking deeply into my eyes.

I simply raised an eyebrow at him and pulled him into a deep kiss by the collar of his shirt. He wrapped his hands quickly around my neck, tugging at my hair. I pulled away and started to suck back at my original spot below his ear. 

“I being serious love” 

And at that Louis was out of my lap, running towards the receptionist. I followed closely behind him, asking for my own key to a bathroom so nothing looked suspicious, but followed the sound of feet hitting the hardwood floor into the bathroom suit that Louis had taken. 

I quickly undressed and locked the door behind me. I pulled open the shower door to find Louis with his back against the wall and his eyes blown wide. 

Without even mumbling a word I lept in, grabbing his wrists and pulling his body to mine. I licked into his mouth and ran my hands up and down his sides, and over his bum. I spread his cheeks and lightly ran my finger over his hole. 

With a shudder his parted from our kiss and dropped to his knees. He took my in his mouth and i threw my head back with a moan. He effectively got both of us off, and together we quickly cleaned up after hearing our flight egt called through the intercom system.

After feeling refreshed and ready for a long haul flight, we got out of the shower, kissed once more before returning your keys, grabbing our luggage and saying goodby to the UK until next time. 

**********

Once we were on the plane and we found our seats, Louis was out like a light. I made sure he was covered and hand enough pillows to keep him comfortable, a grumpy Louis was fun for nobody.

We had seats that faced each other, and that were next to each other but separated by a divider, that was kept down for the entirety of the flight. Louis had the seat by the window, away from any peering eyes that tried to get a photo of him. I took the aisle seat keeping an eye on my boy and everyone else. I got some work done before Louis was waking up and asking for some food. We received our comedies and Louis went right back to bed. I found myself dozign off as well and the next time I woke up we were in New York. 

We only had a one hour layover so quickly we made our way to the next terminal and onto the plane to our seats. It was now 11:00 AM New York time and we had no idea what time it was back in London, not with all of the time changes and flight time layovers. All we knew was that we were tired and we still had a five hour flight from New York to Los Angeles to go. 

Louis slept for the whole flight and I tried to, knowing that when we got to LA it would only be 8:00 and that we both would have to try our best to stay awake to beat jet lag. 

Louis did however wake up while we were flying over chicago.

“Babe, what do you say about joining the mile high club?” Louis asked as if we were talking about the weather.

I couldn't help but bark out a laugh and shake my head at him.

“Maybe next time love, when we are on a private jet and not a 747 International Transatlantic flight.”

“But where is the fun in that?” Louis whined.

I shut him up with a kiss and that seemed to satisfy him because before I knew it, he was laying back down watching a movie in his seat. 

I started at the boy for a few seconds before shaking my head. He was so young but so adventurous and daring and I honestly couldn't imagine, or remember, my life without him. 

**********

The flight continued without anymore interruptions from Louis and we safely made it to LAX. A driver was there waiting for us, along with a slew of paps. I groaned when I spotted them and just slipped my averters off oh my head and onto my nose. Confused, Louis looked in my direction to see what I was moaning about, but when he spotted them he had the same reaction. We both knew we were in for a treat when we walked through the doors. The airport had called in security and they had already taken our bags to our designated vehicle and now we were just waiting for our driver to gather his belongings so we could speed off once we were both in the car. 

I grabbed Louis’ hand tightly in my own as we were flanked by security guards on all of our sides. 

Louis and I had discussed that we would act like a couple and we would tell the truth if we were asked btu would not have or reps or ourselves confirm any rumors if asked. The paps did not count as people asking if we were in a relationship. 

When we were given the ok sign, we quickly made our way to the entrance where the car was located and once the doors opened, we were bombarded by flashes and paps screaming questions at us from all sides. 

“ARE YOU GUYS DATING?”

“DID YOU MOVE IN TOGETHER?”

“ARE YOU ADOPTING A BABY”

“IS THIS JUST A PR STUNT”

“LOUIS IS HARRY JUST USING YOU”

Some of the things that they were yelling was hilarious and other I knew they were hurting Louis and I made a mental note to remember to bring them up when we got back to my house. 

When we were softly in the car, our driver took off towards my neighborhood. Louis laid his head in my lap and I gently pet his hair. We were home in no time. I thanked the driver and got our bags out of the back while Louis put in the code to the gates are went to open the door. When I made sure that there were no paps lurking around, I brought our luggage in and closed and locked the gates and the doors. 

I set the luggage by the door and went to find Louis curled up on the couch in the living room.

I went over and without speaking picked him up and cuddled him to my chest. 

We were silent for a few minutes while I just held him to my chest,

“None of it is true love, you are not a PR stunt, you are not a toy or a play thing, you are my boyfriend and your are my best friend and you will never be any of the things they call you, ok?”

Louis just shook his head against my chest and we stayed silent for a few more moments.

“I’m going to go take a shower, I smell like airplane, can we order chinese food and watch movies in bed tonight please?” Louis asked with big eyes and a pouty lip.

And how could I say no to that. 

With a pat on the bum, I sent him up to the shower and quickly went to order the food. I then turned down the bed and got Lousi out his favorite of my hoodies and joggers for him to wear. 

For the rest of the evening we stayed cuddled up in bed, laughing at the television while eating spring rolls and dumpling, just enjoying each other's presence. 

Soon enough it was 11:30 and we were both falling asleep, the TV playing quietly in the background while we were surrounded by taek away cartons.

I put the empty containers on the bedside table and pulled the blankets up to our chins, enveloping us in warmth. Soon enough the sounds of programmed airside laughed lured us to sleep after the long day we had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No excuse for this being so late; I’m sorry. (School is a bitch).
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this update, along with my other story's update, (if you're reading it).
> 
> Please leave some comments and i'll try to get the next update out as soon as possible. 
> 
> I love you all!!
> 
> P.S - I wrote this chapter with no pants on lol.


	15. Chapter 14 - Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for updates about this story! Let me know what you think and let me know what you want to see happen in this fic!! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

The next morning I woke up confused because, I wasn't in my own bed, these sheets were way to soft to be my own. I slowly sat up in bed and stretched. I looked out the window to see the marina and everything from the day before came flooding back to me. WIth a pout on my face i slowly got out of bed, pulled on some of Harry’s socks ads made my way downstairs. The smell of bacon and tea being brewed downstairs had been wafting through the halls and I was getting hungry. When I walked into the kitchen I stopped and stood by the doorway. Harry was swinging his hip, singing softly along to the radio, dresses only in his boxers, his hair tied up into a bun. He had a smile on his face as he prepared pancakes and tea. I don't know where he got the food from because we had been out of the country for over two months but I was happy none the less. I made my way over to where he was standing at the sink, his back to me and wrapped my hands around his tummy. My hands were cold against his bare skin and he let you a little yelp and turned around to face me. 

“Good morning love, you scared me” he said grabbing my hands and forcing them around his body so that our chests were pushed together with no room in between.

I breathed deeply into his chest and sighed, letting Harry support all my weight. We swayed together in the center of the kitchen, before Harry picked me up by the backs of my thighs and gently placed me on the counter. 

“I’m going to keep cooking breakfast, little one, and you are going to sit there and tell me all about your dreams”

“Ok well, first tell me where you got the food from, I’m very confused and I really hope you aren't cooking like, two month old bacon.”

“No lovely I had a few friends of mine house sit while we were away so they were living here and using everything so they went food shopping a few days ago and just left what they didn't eat here. I went through and decided instead of going out for a food shop in the morning I would work with what I had, make your breakfast and then we could go later together. How does that sound?”

“Perfect.”

Harry just smiled back at me before turning around and continuing to tend to the stove top. We spoke about the dreams we had the night before and and I couldn't hold back my laugh when Harry said that he dreamt of puppies attacking and eating him. 

“Harry! Puppies could never do such a thing! How dare you accuse them!” 

“Lou I’m not accusing them, I’m just saying in my dream they were terrifying and they ate me.”

I tried to hold a straight face but I couldn't help but laugh at the obscurity of the whole situation.

“Well Harold, I think to resolve your terrible puppy dream, we should get a puppy.”

Harry was quiet for a second before his shoulders shook with a laugh and he turned around. 

“Do you want one?”

“Well of course I want a puppy, they are adorable and cute and loveable and -”

“Louis, do you want to get a puppy with me?”

“Harry why are you treating this like it's some huge big ordeal? Is something wrong? We don't have to get a puppy if you don't want to, or if you don't want one with me…” my voice tailed off and all of a sudden I felt awful for even suggesting something so stupid. 

Instead of responding, Harry turned the stove off and lunged towards me, capturing my mouth in a kiss. I was caught off guard but soon responded, wrapping my arms around his neck. We both became breathless and when we separated Harry leaned up and whispered in my ear.

“Let's get a puppy.”

I couldn't help but smile and a giggle pass by my lips. Harry looked down at me with a confused but happy smile on his face.

“What is it?”

“Nothing” I couldn't contain the giggle that I was trying to hold back.

“It’s just that...you made a conversation about a puppy the most dramatic and lusty conversation I think I’ve had love.”

Harry also started to giggle and soon we were a mess in each other's arms, laughing about puppies and our ridiculousness. 

We ate breakfast on the couch in front the small fire place. The windows were open and a warm breath came in. It was a calm morning, the two of use feeding each other of of our plates and we were laughing at pretty much anything that came out of our mouths. Harry made us pancakes with bacon, tea we had brought back from my flat and some fresh fruit and yogurt from the little market down the street from the house. 

We finished eating quickly and I went to gather our plates to put them in the dishwasher when Harry grabbed my wait before I could go into the kitchen.

“I hope you know I wasn't joking sweetheart. We should get a puppy.”

I shook my head with a sigh and continued into the kitchen, leaving Harry alone in the living room. I cleaned up and quickly made my way back to the living room where I left him. I proceeded over to him and plopped myself into his lap, straddling his with my head resting on his chest. The sound of his heartbeat calmed me and soon enough I lifted my head to face him.

“Are you sure? I was only really joking, and it's a big commitment, and I don't want you to feel too committed to me, like you have to, like I just don't want -”

“I love you.”

Harry’s statement cut me off and my rambling faded out with my voice and I could only stare at him. 

His eyes were wide, almost looking like he had shocked himself by his words. 

I went to open my mouth but he stopped me before I could say anything. 

“I love you. I do. I really really do. I wanted this to be special, I had something planned but I juts, I love you, so so much. You are beautiful and perfect and I love you. God Louis, I love you” he said, cupping the sides of my face, his eyes flicking back and forth between mine as if he was trying to read me. 

My eyes were wide and teary as I pulled him into a hug, tightly wrapping myself in his body.

“God I love you too. I love you Harry” I said softly, breathing in his ear. 

He let out a breath that he had been holding and tightly wound his arms around my smaller frame. 

“Ok let's get a puppy.” 

**********

After a much needed cuddle session, filled with “I love you’s” and giggles and kisses, we both got up off of the sofa and into the shower. We got ready for the day together sharing the bathroom space and getting dressed before we made out a little bit more. Soon we were off, walking out the front gates and through the streets by Harry’s house. We made our way to where a little farmer's market was held and we decided to stop by some different stands to see what was being sold that day. We spilt up for a bit, Harry having to take a call so I decided to stop by a little stand that looked like a trailer I walked up and say hello to the women who was behind the stand and looked at the food she was selling. We sparked up a conversation about fresh fruits, and the best things you can put in smoothies to make them taste the best. Before I knew it Harry was back at my side and giving my temple a small, light peck. 

“You doing well darling?” 

“Yeah, we were just talking about what fruits I should out in our lunch smoothies later. I Think I’m going to get some things here and then we can head out.”

Along with the women behind the cart, Harry just smiled at me and let me pick out all the fruit that I wanted. 

Soon we were saying goodbye to the lady at the stand, promising to come back soon and we continue to make our way through the market. 

We didn't buy anything else but we continued to walk hand in hand through the rows of stands and carts that held fresh produce and products to buy. Harry had told me that there were some paps lurking around but I wanted to continue to have an amazing day so I didn't let them bother me. I swung our hands together and soon enough we had made our way through the whole market and we headed back to the house. 

Once back, I put our food into a fruit bowl, washed my hands and got out a blender. Harry went upstairs to retrieve his laptop so we could look into some puppies to get and what kinds were in our area. 

When Harry came down, I was finishing putting our smoothies into glasses with some straws and I made my way over to the island where Harry was powering up his laptop. 

“Not to make this day full of cliches and all that, but I’m just going to say it anyways. Louis, let's move together.”

I sputtered on my drink and looked up at Harry with a shocked look on my face.

“Are you sure you want that? I mean, I’m a mess and I don't know are you sure? I would love to Harry don't get me wrong but really you want that?” 

“Louis, I want to wake up next to you for the rest of my life, everyday from this moment onward.”

“You are such a sap, you know that? I love you my sweet, of course i'll bloody move in with you!” 

“Wonderful! Now let's look for a puppy that we can bring back to our home and love together, forever.”

“Ok sounds like a plan!” 

For the next few hours we searched for puppies in our area. We wanted to adopt locally and we wanted an active dog, one that could go on hikes and trips with us. We were torn between an australian labradoodle and a mini blue merle australian shepherd. 

“Oh please Harry! He is so cute and fluffy and he has curly hair like yours! Oh Harry he is absolutely adorable!” 

At this point I was practically hanging off of Harry, begging him for the dog. We had both coincidently fallen in love with dogs that resemble each other. I picked a curly haired, adorable puppy that looked so clumsy in all of the videos we had watched of it at the shelter while Harry had picked a puppy with striking blue eyes, and was also a mini version of its breed.

“But Lou look at his eyes! And he is minutrue! He is so cute and he isn't named yet! Louis we could name him!” 

Seeing Harry get so animated and excited over a puppy made my heart melt a little bit, (ok more like a lot). I looked at the screen he had up of the livestream of the puppy playing at the shelter and he was chasing after a butterfly. The dog was adorable, I have to admit and he was also just a few months old, unlike the one I wanted that was already two. I sighed and noded my head, indicating that yes were were going to get the puppy Harry wanted. The grin on Harry’s face grew so wide, I don't think I have ever seen the man so happy in his entire life. He jumped up, squeezed me into a hug and ran off to find his phone to call the shelter and ask when we could go get the puppy. While he was on the phone, I continued to watch the videos and look at all of the pictures that were posted of the puppy on the shelter's website and I couldn't help but fall in love with the little guy.

“Ok! So they said that we had to go in for an interview and we could swing by tomorrow and if all goes well then we will be able to pick him up some time within the next two weeks! Louis this is so exciting, I love him already!” 

I stood up and walked over to where he was standing and gave him a hug. 

For the rest of the afternoon we researched about the dog and everything we would need to know. We decided that we would go in for an interview tomorrow to meet the little guy and then go out shopping for the supplies that he would need. 

The night was coming to a close, and I was so ready to get into bed when Harry came into the living room where I was with a basket and a blanket in his hand.

“Lovely, what is all of that for?” I asked for my spot on the couch.

“We are going on a date, not anywhere too far, I was thinking we could take the boat down the little stream out back and have a little outdoor cuddle in our pajamas. Does that sound ok?” 

“Sounds perfect, love you. Let me go get some socks and I will meet you outside in one minute.”

I ran up the stairs to the bedroom and grabbed socks and another blanket for us to share and made my way outside to the dock in the backyard. He was sitting with his feet dangling above the water and a few sandwiches laid out next to him. I set the blanket in the boat and sat down on the dock. We ate together and talked about the day and our new puppy. Harry went on random tangents about having always wanted a puppy when he was younger and I couldn't help but smile and listen to him speak. We finished dinner and left our plates on the dock and got into the boat. My back was pressed against Harry’s chest from where we sat in the bottom of the boat, Harry controlling the ores. The slow rock lulled me into a calm feeling and my eyes closed. I listen to the sounds around me and felt the rise and fall of Harry’s chest against my back. Soon enough we just drifted down the stream and let the water take us along. It wasn't long before the sun started to set and Harry began to take us home. While he was rowing us back slowly I tilted my chin up to look at him.

“Yes darling?”

“Nothing babe, I just wanted to tell you I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I have neglected you guys so here is the another update! And it's only been one day!…..Whoaaa when was the last time this happened?! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, this was really fun to write and stuff is going to start moving a bit faster like they are going to get their puppy, move in together and all that jazz in the next chapter, so it will most likely be written about like a whole week of events, so stay tuned!
> 
> I love you all!! And if you have time, please also go check out my other story and leave comments, I am really proud of it and I really like writing it! 
> 
> Hopefully I will have another chapter for you by the end of the week, if not sooner, but you never know with me…
> 
> Anywho! I love you all!! See ya soon xoxo :)


End file.
